


Chrom and His Robin

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Branded & Marked, Chrobin - Freeform, Coming of Age, Dancing, Domestic, In a Better Life, M/M, Morgan & Lucina, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Day 1: October 3rd -  Coming-of-ageDay 2: October 4th - Branded & MarkedDay 3: October 5th - DancingDay 4: October 6th - MythDay 5: October 7th - Morgan & LucinaDay 6: October 8th - DomesticDay 7: October 9th - In a Better Life





	1. Coming Of Age

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. My tumblr UN is WonderlandIsAnIllusion.
> 
> Day One Prompt: Coming Of Age (Chrom/Male Robin: Chrobin) I had various ideas for this prompt.

#1

Chrom decided to take up the role of Exalt of Ylisse although he has not accepted the title of it yet. This is the first time in which an ‘Exalt’ has married someone of the same gender however no one protested for Robin had proved himself to be a great asset. 

They have been married for a week so far. In public they hold hands with their fingers intertwine together just like their fates which brought them together. The kisses and making out are saved for when they are behind closed doors alone with one another. Although for the most part they are very busy to build a peaceful world.

“Happy birthday, Chrom! Congratulations on coming of age.” Robin said before giving him a single spanking onto his bottom along with a small pinch. “Heh and a pinch to grow an inch. I heard this is something common that happens on birthdays.”

“That didn't even hurt at all, Robin. By the way when someone has come of age and no longer a child then typically the spankings on one’s birthdays stop.” Chrom commented while intertwining his fingers with his beloved Robin.

“Well my beloved, Chrom. It wasn’t suppose to hurt for I do not want to cause you any sort of harm.” Robin stated firmly and he tilts his head to the side. “I don’t know my age or anything. I can’t even remember my own birthday.”

Chrom looks down at him staring into Robin’s beautiful eyes and he could not see any sorrow in them. Merely stating the facts nothing else. It is tragic that Robin has no memories of his childhood or anything, but Chrom does not say that out loud. 

‘I have a feeling I’m not older than Chrom. I wonder how much younger I’m compared him. Well, It does not really matter.’ Robin thought while looking up into Chrom’s eyes. ‘All that matters..he returns my love for him. Our love is mutual and there is peace in this world. I wonder if I’ll become a bit taller or if this will be my final height.’

“Robin.” Chrom wasn't sure what to say to him. Robin looks up, a bright smile on his lips, and their fingers still intertwine together. He swiftly pulls him down surprising him and Robin kisses Chrom faintly on the lips. 

Robin untangled his fingers from Chrom’s allowing the taller man to lift him up into the air. Swiftly he wraps his legs around Chrom’s hips, Robin wrapping his arms around Chrom’s strong shoulders, and feeling the side of Chrom’s arm across his bottom.

“You are the wind at the back and the sword at my side.” Chrom said this time less embarrassed than when he had first said those words. Robin presses his forehead gently against Chrom.

“I’m better at using my tomes than my sword.” Robin said playfully while looking into Chrom’s eyes. “I’m even better at using my brain coming up with strategies. I have been busy researching something ever since our feelings became mutual.”

“What have you been researching, Robin?” Chrom asked curiously. Robin moves his forehead away from his husband and those beautiful cheeks become slightly pink.

“Well we have yet to consummate our marriage.” Robin commented in a low voice, glancing at Chrom, and noticing his cheeks are flushed. “My research has been about how two men have sex with one another and it has proven to be quite interesting, Chrom. I know you are a virgin and this would be your first time having sex with anyone.”

Chrom knew better then to ask ‘Will this be your first time too’ for Robin has no memory of his past at all. He had done a little looking into how sex between two men works, but there was barely any information and over all afraid he might screw it up. Not to mention he does not know much about sexual activities.

“I have no idea if I’m a virgin or not. For all I could know I might have had sex with anyone for a price to make ends meet. Regardless I’ll see you as my first time…That is if you want to take me or if you would prefer our marriage to be without sex.” Robin’s voice was shaking a bit, biting down on his lip, and looking nervous. 

Chrom kisses him firmly on the lips, Robin opens up his mouth, and allowing the taller man’s tongue inside to explore. Robin doing his back at kissing back and trying to match Chrom’s passion. When it comes to making out Chrom has more stamina than him.

“I want you, Robin. Tell me how to do that.” Chrom told him after catching his breath and he lays Robin down onto their bed.

“First we have to get naked, Chrom.” Robin said while smiling, a twinkle in his eyes, and he helps Chrom undress. Robin swiftly undressed himself for he wasn’t wearing much from the start for he had been really hoping that Chrom would agree. 

“Next step you have to spank me across my butt a few times.” Robin stated calmly while trying to mask a little grin for Chrom looks so confused it’s really cute.

“What?” Chrom asked in confusion for how on earth is spanking involved in sex. Robin’s eyes full of mischief, lips curled in a small grin, and over all looking amused.

“Chrom. I have read a lot of sexual books and I know what I’m doing after all I did read a ton of research on this kind of matter.” Robin said as he walked over to Chrom and hugged him. He is standing on his tip toes, their bare lengths touching for the first time, and the taller man gasps at the pleasurable feeling for who knew this would feel so good. “Before sex there is foreplay and from what I have read there is a lot of fun stuff although there was some odd stuff.”

“Okay…Do you want to be spanked softly or hard?” Chrom asked while thinking he is not sure he likes the idea of spanking his beloved or not. 

“I want to be spanked hard to the point where my bottom is red. Almost forgot there was a part mentioning there ought to be a safe word. My safe word I decided will be very unsexy in fact down right creepy.” Robin replied and he nestles out of Chrom’s arms. “The word would be daddy.”

“……It’s not the worst word..” Chrom muttered to himself while shaking his head and Robin swiftly lays down on the bed stomach down. 

“You gotta pick out a safe word too, Chrom.” Robin commented cheerfully and Chrom was a bit distracted thinking about how Robin’s ass would look like if it were flushed. He feels himself slowly warming up to actually spanking Robin.

“Well might as well match in the level of creepiness. My safe would will be mommy.” Chrom stated while rubbing his hands together making sure they are nice and warm. Robin lets out a chuckle and decides to change his position. Still with his stomach towards the bed, but no longer laying flat. Instead being on his knees, legs spread a bit, and using his hands to raise himself a bit off the blanket.

“How do I look Chrom? Do I look sexy?” Robin asked curiously, shaking his bottom, and Chrom licks his lips. “By the way I’m doing the exact position that I saw in the book. I’m really good at memorizing.“ 

"You look so eager.” Chrom commented playfully and after a moment his voice turns serious. “Are you sure you want to be spanked, Robin?”

“I’m very sure. It felt good when I spanked my own butt. I’m certain it would feel even better when I feel your hand, Chrom.” Robin informed him and he could feel Chrom staring at him. “Although I did spank myself way too hard and for quite sometime…..which was why I had ate while standing up a few days ago, okay.”

“I’ll start off slow if that is okay.” Chrom said in a low and loving voice to his beloved.

“Of course it is Chrom.” Robin told him. Chrom started softly spanking him where he could only faintly feel it and he hoped that those spankings would start being harder. He didn’t voice it out loud for it is best to compromise in fact to be honest Robin was pretty sure that Chrom would reject spanking him, but felt rather glad to be wrong for instead the idea was accepted and put into action.

Robin started moaning in pleasure as Chrom started to spank him harder, he raised his ass higher, and could feel himself growing harder which every smack on his bottom. 

“Ngh, Chrom.” Robin moaned as Chrom spanked him so hard it practically stings this feels a whole lot better than when he spanked himself. He lost track of how many times Chrom spanked his ass and it wasn't long before Robin was cumming for him.

“You never did say the safe word.” Chrom whispered into Robin’s right ear, to be honest his hand feels like it is burning, and Robin’s butt is nearly glowing red.

“Chrom, I think I might be a masochist.” Robin groaned and his bottom hurts, but it feels so good and thought about how Chrom’s hand might be feeling for when he had spanked himself it had caused his hand to feel a burning sensation for a while afterwards. “Is your hand okay?”

“Hurts a little, but I’ll be fine.” Chrom informed him. Robin is laying directly on the blanket, knees down, legs slightly spread, and stomach side down. “I want to try something.”

“Go ahead.” Robin told him and within moments he squeaked in a surprise for suddenly there was a feeling of Chrom’s lips on his right butt cheek giving it a faint kiss.

“I want to try kissing it all better.” Chrom said in a low voice and heard Robin’s flustered voice giving an ‘Ok’. Chrom enjoyed giving small kisses all throughout his love’s behind, he could feel Robin relaxing, and after a while could hear him moaning in pleasure. He made sure the kiss was light enough to barely be felt after all Robin’s bottom is a bright red.

“There is a lot of other kinds of foreplay in which I’ll fill you in a bit more next time. I want to feel you connected to me right now. Chrom, I need your cock inside of me. So next step grab the lotion it’s on the bedside, please.” Robin said as he turned around now with his back on the blanket and ignored the pain which resulted from his burning bottom touching the silky blanket. 

“Robin…I’m not sure if it will fit…” Chrom said slowly in a worried tone of voice as he grabbed the lotion.

“It will fit. Don’t worry, Chrom. It’s not like you have a dragon dick or anything. Although there are spells to change the size, appearance, and such of one’s cock.” Robin commented calmly and Chrom nearly drops the lotion from shock. “I’ll always want yours inside of me.”

“Robin. I never knew you could say such vulgar words.” Chrom told him in a low voice. He felt a bit turned on by Robin saying dirty and vulgar words. Tonight has indeed proven to be quite the learning experience.

“I did a lot of research, okay. We have bathed naked together and of course I noticed the size of your manhood. I roughly estimated how big it might grow when hard. To be honest I have been fingering my hole every night…When you are asleep or not around…At times I move a cucumber inside of myself while imagining it was you.” Robin’s voice sounding embarrassed, cheeks burning, and Chrom staring at his beloved with wide eyes. “I put my all into researching. Of course I would never cheat on you. I practiced with a banana too expect used that as if I was..sucking on your dick…Hope I’m not creeping you out or anything, Chrom..Sorry..”

Chrom pours some of the lotion onto his manhood. Robin’s legs are spread apart and his butt hole is clearly showing.

“No need to be sorry, Robin. Gods…I can’t believe I’m feeling jealous over cucumbers and banana’s. To be honest I had no idea how to bring this up and I’m grateful you did bring up the topic of sex, my love.” Chrom told him in a comforting voice, he pours the rest of the lotion onto Robin’s hole, and watched as Robin’s length twitches.

“Never again will you have to use such things again. I promise you, my love. When you have a need I’ll fulfill it for you.” Chrom vowed and he slowly moves inside of Robin making sure to be gentle.

“Mmm…” Robin moans in pleasure. Chrom biting his lip and enjoying the feeling of being inside of his Robin. His movements going faster, harder, and encouraged by the lovely plea’s of Robin. He couldn't get enough of it nor could Robin. At long last they are connected and have finally consummate their marriage.

“Hah.” Chrom moaned as he came deep inside of Robin. His love had wrapped his legs around his hips and kept him captured which the taller man did not mind at all. After a few rounds they were starting to feel a bit tired not to mention both of them have to wake up early in the morning. 

“Was I better than the cucumber?” Chrom asked while playing with Robin’s hair and enjoying the redness of his love’s cheeks.

“You were a lot better than the cucumber.” Robin muttered, his cheeks hot, and briefly regretting telling Chrom about it. “After all they are unable to come inside of me.”

“Did you ever name those cucumbers?” Chrom asked curiously and he holds his love close to him. Robin wrapping his arms around Chrom’s strong shoulders, head laying on the pillow, and looking into those wonderful eyes. 

“….I always named them…Chrom.” Robin said in a low voice and he felt embarrassed telling this to him. However regardless of anything he tells Chrom everything even when it is embarrassing or difficult to say for Robin does not want there to be any secrets between them.

“It is amazing how I keep on falling deeper and deeper in love with you, my love.” Chrom whispers in his ear and he holds Robin tighter in his arms.

“I feel the same way, Chrom.” Robin commented sleepily. “I have a feeling I’m younger than you.”

Chrom did not hear his love for he had fallen asleep. Robin smiles faintly before going to sleep as well best to not think too much.  
==========================

#2

“So my dear little Robin today is your sixteenth birthday. It’s a big day and everything.” A young man with short black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and looking a bit too thin. 

“Yeah just because you are taller, Jay.” Robin commented while shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “You are only two years older than me.”

“Well we have been friends for six years. I took you under amazing my wing and really you are like a little brother. We both have bird names too, heh.” Jay said while ruffling up Robin’s hair. “I’ll cut your hair or well try to at least. Alas there will be less hair to mess with hah.”

“As long as you don’t make me bald.” Robin stated while grabbing Jay’s right hand and looking up into his blue eyes. “You won’t make me bald, right?”

“Of course I won’t shave your head. It would be a crime to rob the world of your silky soft hair.” Jay said cheerfully as he sat Robin onto a chair. “I am grateful that I finally found a decent job of cutting hair. I won’t charge you since you are my little baby Robin.”

“Now your acting like a daddy, I think. I wouldn't know since I never had a dad or anything.” Robin stated thoughtful, but then Jay decided to lightly pinched his cheeks. “Ouch.”

“Now don’t go all thoughtful on me now…it’s your sixteenth birthday and a perfect day to have fun for once instead of being so serious.” Jay stated firmly. Robin lets out a small laugh and Jay started to cut his hair. It did not take a long time for the older man to be finished.

“It is shorter, but gah you had to make it look messy.” Robin groaned while attempting to glare at his best friend. Jay lets out a chuckle pulling Robin into a hug and ruffling up his hair.

“It’s even more rufflable now, hah.” Jay said while grinning and he easily lifted Robin up into his arms. “You are still so damn light, Robin.”

“You look too thin, Jay.” Robin muttered and he wraps his arms around Jay’s shoulders.

“I’ll get big soon enough for this hair cutting job actually pays a decent amount unlike the job of being a shoe polisher.” Jay stated calmly to him.

“It’s not fair you won’t let me buy you food. I make quite a bit of money.” Robin said in a sulky voice and Jay is carrying him out of town into the open field. They ignored the stares from a few townsfolk who do not know them. Jay puts Robin down by a tree and they take a break.

“You’ll hurt my pride. After all you are younger, prettier, smarter, and over all a wonderful little birdy.” Jay informed him. “You are so talented, Robin. You ought to be using them for a better purpose in life.”

“I’m okay with using my talents on a very tiny scale rather than a big scale. I prefer to tip the scales a little bit not a lot.” Robin commented, puffing out his cheeks, and he sits on Jay’s lap. “Each person has their own talents and it is up to them to decide whether or not to use them. A few people have told me that I should spread my legs since I got a pretty face and earn some easy income that way, but as if I would ever do that.”

“I just have a feeling you could change the world for the better, Robin.” Jay muttered as he ruffled up the younger man’s hair. “I’m really glad you don’t use your body in that kind of way to earn income at least..”

“Hah yeah right as I could change this world for the better. I’m just a little Robin.” Robin said cheerfully and Jay pulls him into a hug.

“I mean it, Robin. I believe you can change this world.” Jay told him in a low voice before kissing him faintly on the lips.

“Jay?” Robin asked in a confused voice for why did he kiss him on the lips. It did not feel bad nor good.

“Gods. I’m sorry, Robin! I don’t know what came over me.” Jay said in a horrified voice, he moves Robin off of his lap, and stands up brushing himself off. Robin did not know what to say and all he knows is Jay looking all kinds of frightened. “Maybe I have been hexed or cursed or something. This can’t be happening.”

“It’s okay. I have heard and seen some friends that kiss on the lips.” Robin commented comforting and a small smile on his lips. “Besides it is not like you have any desire for me to open my legs to you, Jay.”

Jay’s cheeks turned beet red, he turns his back, and starts running as if being chased. Robin was confused and hurt for why is his best friend running away. Jay next to never runs away from anything so why start now?

“Some birthday. As if this could get any worse.” Robin whispered quietly, tears rolling down, his eyes burning, and he heads towards a somewhat far away field. It looks like a nice place to take a nap maybe the ground will help clear his mind. Tomorrow he’ll have a chat with Jay and find out why his best friend decided to ditch him on his birthday. It had started off as such a nice day too.  
Robin woke up and he attempted to recall his dream, but couldn't grasp it just like being unable to remember his past. He lets out a soft sigh before closing his eyes again and wiping the tears away before snuggling back into Chrom’s loving arms. 

Chrom holds his love tighter in his arms unable to say a word. At times his love talks to himself and in his sleep as well which Chrom does not mind at all.

“This is selfish of me, but I’m glad you lost all memories of your past.” Chrom whispered softly his voice unheard for Robin is in a deep sleep. “If you had not been there on that field…we might have not met each other..”

Robin’s face is buried on Chrom’s chest and breathing softly tickling his love. Chrom’s chin resting lightly on top of Robin’s head, his strong arms wrapped around the shorter man’s slender hips, and shortly he fell asleep too feeling happy.

In a town there was a man named Jay regretting deeply how he ran from Robin and wondering how that day might have gone if only he had stayed. He was proud of how correct he was in Robin changing the world for the better. 

Jay couldn't believe Robin is married to Exalt Chrom formerly known as just Prince Chrom of Ylisse although it should not be too shocking for Robin has always been special. He had looked for Robin the next day after the kiss, but had been unable to find him as if he had vanished from the face of this earth and when he found out the news of Robin being married….His heart ached, but at least Robin is alive and happy along with making this world a better place to live in. A part of him deeply regrets letting Robin slip through his fingers.  
======================================

#3

It was time to face off against Grima and the timing was off for it is Robin’s birthday. However of course the battle could not put off for any reason. Robin did not tell Chrom about his choice and he could not promise him that he would not land the final blow against Grima for one of the things he does not like doing is breaking a promise.

“Robin now it is our chance!” Chrom called out and a firm smile upon his lips while looking at his love. “I’m going to finish Grima off!”  
Robin gave his beloved a small sad smile before raising up his tome and looking straight ahead at Grima. Chrom could only stare in horror at the sight.

“Robin?! Wait- what—” Chrom’s words were cut off and Grima in deep pain was looking at Robin confusion all across ‘What are you doing?!’. Robin looks at Grima with a serious expression and his hand raised up while the other held onto the tome.

“Grima for once I’m grateful you and are the same. After all now I can give up my life to protect and keep those whom I deeply care for safe.” Robin said calmly and his eyes only looking at Grima.

Chrom feels himself unable to move as if his body was weighed down and could not even move his fingers. He tried to speak, but his voice would not come out at all and has a sinking feeling that Robin did this in order to prevent him from interfering. 

“You would not dare!” Grima screamed while glaring at Robin and unable to stand up. 

“You only think of yourself. I have no desire for any future generations to have to put up with you and what great evils you would put upon this entire world.” Robin said coldly and his voice not wavering. 

“In some way we share the blame. It is only correct for us to meet our end together! To save all the words to come!”

“That wretched son of naga tainted you! No! Damn you!” Grima screamed shrilly and Robin swiftly cast a strong spell at him killing Grima.  
Robin smiled faintly for Grima is dead, could already feel himself fading away, and he turned to look at Chrom for one last time. Chrom able to move now and he rushed forward towards his love. Robin’s magic upon Chrom had faded the moment Grima died.

“Robin! No!” Chrom yelled loudly voice hoarse and his beloved is slowly fading right before his very eyes. He wanted to finish Grima off not his Robin. Not at the price of Robin. Not at the price of the love of his damn life. The best thing that ever happened to him. The one who has always been encouraging, helping, and always being there for him. 

“Thank you for everything my dear Chrom. Make sure to time the others my last thoughts were of them. I love you and may we meet again in a better life, Chrom.” Robin commented softly, a small smile upon his lips, and those lovely eyes closed for soon he will be gone any moment now. “I’m sure you will raise our beloved children well…our little Lucina and Morgan..Farewell, my love.”

“Wait. Robin! No! Ah gods, No!” Chrom shouted in agony, tears spilling from his eyes, and Robin waved farewell. He grasped the hand, but in the end only touched thin air. His heart broken, eyes burning, and breathing heavy. His knees on the hard earth and he takes several deep breaths slowly recalling Naga’s words that Robin would survive if our ties were strong enough. 

Chrom wipes his tears away, calms himself, and walked to the location of where the others are waiting for him. Robin will survive for their ties to one other are strong enough. Robin will survive for his ties to everyone else are strong. It is only the matter of finding his love and by god he will spend the rest of his life searching for his dear Robin.  
===============

#4

"You think you are just so damn smart, brat." A thief snarled and his eyes narrowed in pure hate. Robin laughs, arms crossed, and leaning against the stone wall. "You should be taught a lesson."

"I'm not a brat. As of today I'm in fact a teenager no longer a child." Robin commented playfully and his eyes looking free of worry. "What kind of lesson could you possibly teach me?"

"You better get your hands off of me or I'll show you how I tip the scales in my favor." Robin informed the theif coldly and his eyes never looking away from him. His back still agaist the stone wall, face looking up, and it unnerved the thief a bit for there is not a hint of fear at all.

"I think the others are making things up. You can't possibly be powerful. Such a tiny slender body and your name of Robin makes perfect sense for you are just a little birdy." The thief said mockingly and his hands still gripping Robin's thin wrists. "I do wonder what is under your robes. You have such a pretty face, Robin."

"I'll give you one last little warning." Robin stated his voice never once wavering and the thief gives a chuckle. "I highly suggest you release me, thief."

"I'll do to you what I did to the woman from last night. This night will be pretty similar." The thief whispers into Robin's right ear. Robin tilts his head to the side and the thief laughed at the sight.

"Are you going to kill me?" Robin asked curiously and he was silently debating about the best stragety to win where there won't be any injuries to himself. 

"Worse than that little birdy. I'll rape you it doesn't matter you are a male." The thief said in a low deep voice. Robin knees him hard between the thief's legs, the grip gone from his wrists, and he pulled out his tome.

"Checkmate." Robin said mockingly and he swiftly cast a spell so the thief could not move nor talk.

"No longer can you leer." Robin commented in a low voice as he used a spoon and took out the thief's eyes. He used a spell to keep the theif from bleeding to death or go into shock.

"No longer can you mock." Robin said and his tone of voice growing cruel. He cut off the thief's tongue and then he crushed his throat.

"No longer can you use that thing to rape others." Robin stated coldly as he used his boot to thoroughly crush the thief's dick.

"No longer can you touch others with your hands." Robin said before swiftly using his sword and cutting off the thief's hands. His spells preventing the theif from bleeding to death along with going into shock.

"You should have listened to me, thief." Robin stated calmly and he releases a light mocking laugh at the broken thief. "My voice will be the last sound you will hear."

Robin destroyed the thief's ear drums and he left him there. It doesn't matter whether or not that thief lives on. He walked away not turning back and the spell will fade away in a couple of hours. There was no blood on his hands nor on his clothing.

"In this world you have to be ruthless and cruel to live." Robin whispers softly to himself as he looked at the lake. "Those who are kind, good, and wonderful are doomed to be killed....just like mother." 

Robin sits down, knees to his chest, and tears slowly falling. His mother had been raped and then killed. That had happened when he had turned eight years old. Robin wipes at his cheeks and takes several deep breaths.

"Never again will I care about someone." Robin said quietly and he slowly stands up. ",but if I ever do...I'll do anything and everything to keep that person safe from any harm. I'll always be there."

"It is time to wake up, my love." Chrom said softly while gently shaking his love from what seems to him to be a bad dream. Robin slowly opens his eyes, his cheeks felt wet, and he looks at Chrom. The shorter man could not recall his dream then again he could never recall any of his dreams or nightmares.

"I love you so much, Chrom." Robin told him and his eyes looking into Chrom's beautiful eyes. Chrom smiles, Robin smiles back at him, and at the same time hugged each other.

"Together, my love. We will build a peaceful world just you and me." Chrom whispered into Robin's right ear and he was pulled down while briefly noticing Robin on his tip toes. Robin kissing him firmly on the lips, Chrom returns the kiss, and he lifts his beloved up. Robin gasps in surprise and his mouth being invaded by Chrom's tongue which he enjoyed a lot and did his best to return the favor. After a while they broke from the kiss. Chrom placing his Robin down and the taller man takes a moment to catch his breath.

"I won't let anyone kill you, Chrom." Robin promises and his voice sounding out of breath. "You are so kind, good, and amazing."

"I'm not the type to die easily." Chrom said while caressing Robin's flushed cheeks. "We are going to be late, Robin."

"Let's run for it." Robin commented playfully, intertwining his fingers with Chrom's, and they swiftly ran together in order to avoid being late for an important meeting.


	2. Branded & Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. My tumblr UN is WonderlandIsAnIllusion.
> 
> Day Two Prompt: : Branded & Marked (Chrom/Male Robin: Chrobin) I had various ideas for this prompt due to feeling quite inspired.

#1

Ever since learning about the brand of his hand meant Robin has taken to using a using a small sharp knife and trying to at least disfigure the good for nothing mark. To be rid of it. To no longer have to look at this cursed mark. It is not like he can wear gloves all the time or anything. 

However it only bleeds for a short period of time before magically repairing itself, the Mark of Grima looking as if he had not tried to distort it, and Robin sighs heavily for this ugly mark won’t go away. It can't take a hint in fact that mark is persistent and seemingly mocking him. A reminder of his blood line.

“Robin? What are you doing to yourself?!” Chrom asked loudly, his eyes wide in horror, and all that blood on top of his love’s hand. His Robin holding a knife with fresh blood and he walks over feeling stunned. 

“Trying to get rid of this Mark of Grima.” Robin told him and he glances away from his husband. “I have been trying for a couple of weeks, Chrom. Nothing works like burning it with fire or using knives. It is all in vain for that mark heals itself and never leaving any scars.”

“Gods, Robin.” Chrom said in a whisper. The blood seems to vanish into thin air and the Mark of Grima not looking as if Robin tried to distort it with a knife. It is completely in-tact, no scars, or anything.

“I hate it, Chrom. I hate this ugly mark. This damn Mark of Grima.” Robin stated and his brown eyes starting to fill up with tears. “This good for nothing mark. A few times I have wondered if I cut off my hand whether it will be gone or merely appear somewhere else on my body. Perhaps even in death the Mark of Grima will not fade. A constant reminder of my tainted blood line.”

“Robin please do not hurt yourself anymore, okay. It is not worth it.” Chrom told him and his voice shaking with emotion while looking at Robin's pained expression.

“I don’t deserve you, Chrom. I have such an evil and tainted mark of that fell dragon. Your brand of Naga is amazing, beautiful, and pure.” Robin said in a low voice, his eyes looking down, and Chrom wipes away Robin’s tears. He cups his chin and forcing Robin to look up.

“I love you. Your mark does not make you who you are Robin. Do you remember my words on how you are yourself before you are any man’s son. Your mark is the same.” Chrom told him comforting voice and Robin’s lips part in protest. “You are yourself before any mark, Robin.”

“Chrom.” Robin did not know what to say only able to say the name of the man whom he loves with his entire heart.

“If you harm yourself like that again I will take a knife to my brand. I do not know if my brand would heal itself like your mark does for you, love.” Chrom said firmly, eyes looking into Robin’s shock brown eyes, and he does not look away from him. 

“,But–” Robin started to protest that it is not the same. That his brand of Naga is something to be proud of not ashamed of at all.

“I’m myself before this brand of mine, Robin.” Chrom told him while holding his hands and bringing up the hand which contains the mark of grima having said mark directly touching his Brand of Naga. 

Robin tries to ignore burning sensation and Chrom ignores the sudden chill. “Nothing will tear us apart, okay. We are more than what symbols we have on our body.”

Robin moves his hand from Chrom’s shoulder and wraps his arms around the taller man’s hips. Chrom returning the hug.

“It’s a bit funny, Chrom. I have this mark on right my hand while you have the brand on your right shoulder. The hand and shoulder all belongs to the arm. Funny how we both have something on our right arm.” Robin commented while smiling and Chrom starts to smile as well.  
=============  
#2

“Chrom…please…kill…me….” Robin said slowly, tears falling down his flushed cheeks, and thin body trembling. His mark of grima burning like a wildfire and he could barely keep Grima from taking over him. It has been a struggle one he has been battling for years. Eventually something is going to give and today might be that day. At least their children are not here to witness this scene. 

“…Robin…I just can’t do that..” Chrom’s voice sounding heart broken. His falchion laying on the ground and he can’t find it in himself to kill his beloved Robin. Perhaps somehow Robin can pull all this with his help.

“I’ll…do…it…myself…then…I love you, Chrom..” Robin’s voice trembling and it is difficult moving his hands trying to grasp the tome. “Tell our children….I love them..”

Chrom grasps Robin and pulls him into a tight hug. Robin cries, lips trembling, and whispering ‘Please…Please…Run…Run…Chrom…’ in a broken voice. Chrom hugged him tighter holding his trembling  
Robin and kissed him on the lips. Robin gasps in surprise at the sudden kiss from his beloved Chrom and that was only it took a moment of concentration broken allowing Grima his moment to take advantage of that weakness.

“Die wretched Son of Naga.” Grima said in a cold whisper before plunging his hand right through Chrom’s chest and ripping out his heart without mercy. Afterwards carelessly dropping the heart belonging to the Son of Naga onto the carpet. Grima wondered whether or not to cut an 'X' onto Chrom's right shoulder where that blasted Brand of Naga is located.

“No! Chrom!” Robin screamed hoarsely as his Chrom fell limp into his arms and falling onto the floor while cradling the taller man in his arms. Grima with great ease took over Robin’s body there was no fight left in him all of that died with the Son of Naga. Perhaps things might have gone differently if Lucina and Morgan had been there.

“Your wretched daughter..I’ll take great pleasure in killing her…too much like that damn Son of Naga, but I don’t worry I’ll take good care of your dear little son..Morgan..he is more like you.” Grima commented mockingly and his rein of terror will be starting very soon. “Of course will have to mess with his memories and everything. Hah, hah, hah, ha, ha! Perhaps I'll even have him kill his older sister instead of I..Oh how sweet that would be!”  
================

#3

Chrom is laying naked on the bed with his back firmly against the headboard and a bare Robin sitting comfortably on his lap with knees bent back which to the taller man looked a bit painful.

"Doesn't that hurt with your knees bent like that?" Chrom asked him while rubbing Robin's soft cheeks and enjoying the feel of them.

"Hmm? No it doesn't hurt. I'm pretty flexible, heh." Robin replied playfully, his nose touching Chrom's, and his tempting lips so very close yet far from the taller man. "I want to do something a bit odd will you let me?"

"As long as I can do the same to you, Robin." Chrom told him for when it comes to his love most of what is a bit odd always turns out to be quite pleasurable. 

Normally there was no hesitating for his Robin always laughed, smiled, and told him 'Well of course, Chrom'.

"...Perhaps wouldn't be such a good idea..." Robin muttered, his eyes looking down, and that caught Chrom's attention.

"What is wrong?" Chrom asked in concern and there is silence. "Robin..Please tell me so I can help you."

"I want to cover your Brand of Naga in kisses, but don't think it would a good idea for you to cover my ugly Mark of Grima in kisses." Robin replied quickly, cheeks burning, and it took a few moments for Chrom to process what his lover told him.

"Robin...I do not mind covering your hand which contains the Mark of Grima in kisses. After all it is your hand and I love every single part of you, my love." Chrom stated firmly and he holds Robin's right hand. "In fact I would like to cover your mark in kisses before you kiss my brand."

"Okay." Robin muttered his voice sounding shy and he couldn't look Chrom in the eyes. His right hand raised up, Chrom intertwining his fingers with Robin, and started kissing the mark which lays on top of his love's right hand.

Robin couldn't stop the small bits of laughter coming out for it feels so ticklish. Chrom's lips on his hand, placing gentle kisses everywhere, and he gasped when he felt Chrom's tongue come out licking. 

"Ah, Chrom." Robin moaned and he feels Chrom's fingers tighten around his fingers. Chrom's tongue, mouth, and lips all over his right hand. He could feel his lover's manhood grow harder and after a while Chrom released Robin's right hand. Both breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, and looking into each other's eyes. 

"We can be odd together." Chrom whispered into Robin's right ear. "Want to try having sex with your back against my chest although I love seeing your expressions. Your mark touching my brand. I want you to fully know I love every part of you and it does not matter whether that mark touches my Brand of Naga." 

"Mmm..Sure, Chrom. However I want to cover your brand with kisses." Robin told him in a low voice before kissing Chrom's right shoulder.

"Robin." Chrom groans as he puts his arms around Robin's slender back. His lover giving him rough little kisses, suckling, licking, and he could feel Robin's hardness against his stomach. 

He moves one hand down groping Robin's small bottom and his fingers toying with Robin's hole could feel the dried cum. They had sex about an hour or so ago. It is important to take breaks, talk, and everything. 

"Almost done?" Chrom managed to ask and he receives a nod. After a few minutes Robin was satisfied, pulled away, and he turned himself around so his back is against Chrom's firm chest. He moves his hand up and having his Mark of Grima directly touching Chrom’s Brand of Naga.

“You can go right in, Chrom. It hasn't been that long ago so it’s not tight yet. I want you right now.” Robin commented in a low, eager, and longing voice which Chrom could never deny.

“I’ll going in then Robin.” Chrom whispered into Robin’s left ear, gently biting down, and then using his hands to spread Robin’s butt cheeks apart before moving his manhood inside of him. 

Robin moans in pleasure and Chrom’s hands around his love’s hips. He notices how dedicated Robin is in keeping the Mark of Grima pressed against his Brand of Naga. 

Robin moving his hips, bouncing, and loving every moment. Chrom decided to let Robin just ride for it is better for this position and keeping his hands on Robin’s lovely hips. 

He silently wished he could see Robin’s eager and flushed expression. How those soft lips would be slightly parted, brown eyes half-lidded with lust, and gods now that he thought about it..If Robin was turned around facing him...Their brand and marks could and would still be touching.

Robin during sex is completely shameless, very much so vocal, full of moans, groans, pleading, begging, whimpering, panting, giving out a few orders which Chrom quite happily follows, and very much so into expressing himself. He does not hold back from what he is the feeling when being with Chrom like this being fully and completely connected with him.

Afterwards they cuddled. Chrom holding his Robin and being hugged back by him. The one to fall asleep first is Chrom with Robin falling to sleep several minutes after all.

Robin ignores the low angry voice ‘How dare you allow that Son of Naga to defile your body’, ‘How dare you allow that Son of Naga fuck you’, and ‘No matter what you do...you will always belong to me.’.

Robin buries his head onto Chrom’s chest, takes a few breaths, he will let Chrom deal the final blow against Grima, and as always feeling comforted by his beloved Chrom. Soon he falls asleep and his dreams were peaceful.  
=================

#4

“Please…Cover…Your…Eyes..” Robin said slowly to his beloved family, voice trembling, and in his hands is Falchion. The Mark of Grima burning and he could hear that monster’s voice inside of his mind ‘You would not dare’ sounding a little bit frightened.

Lucina grabbed her little brother and firmly covered his eyes with both hands. Her body trembling, unable to speak, and could only watch in horror having a feeling as to what her dad is going to be doing to himself. The day had started off wonderful having a nice picnic by the lake and watching as a few fish jumped up into the air before splashing back down. Robin and Chrom with their two precious children had been having a family picnic.

“Robin..Please don’t I know you can fight this!” Chrom shouted and his voice trembling with emotion. His legs feel as if they are made of jelly.

“I’m sorry…I love you all..I would rather die than cause you…My dear precious family any harm.” Robin said in a broken voice with tears falling from his brown eyes for gods he did not want Chrom nor their children to witness this event. Within seconds he forcefully stabbed himself through the heart with Falchion for he was unable to concentrate enough to say any of his spells. 

Robin's body faded away leaving no track of himself behind even the blood on Falchion vanished. Lucina moved her hands from Morgan's eyes, dropping to her knees, and tears spilling from her eyes. Chrom not moving from the spot and his body in shock for the love of his life is gone. Morgan blinked his eyes in confusion and wondering why his big sister along with his dad are looking so sad.

'Ah. Father's not here that must be why. Where did he go?' Morgan wondered and he briefly looked around the are with his eyes. 'He was here before Lucina covered my eyes. Maybe he is playing hide and seek?' 

"What happened to Father? Is he hiding? Are we playing hide and seek?" Morgan asked curiously as he sat down by his older sister. "What's wrong, Lucina? Why are you and dad crying?"

Lucina could not reply only hugging her little brother tightly to her body and Chrom slowly walking to them. He wraps his children up in a big hug, his eyes burning, and he takes several deep breaths. Morgan blinks his eyes in confusion and wondering why no one is answering his questions for normally they are always answered so swiftly, but not now although typically it is Father that answers his questions really quick like lightening.  
===================

#5

It is winter time and the absolute best time for cuddling unlike the burning hot summers. Robin always found Chrom's body temperature to run hot while his own runs colder for some reason. 

"We can leave kiss marks on the neck area. No questions asked after all it is scarf wearing season, heh." Robin said playful into Chrom's right ear and his hand touching the Brand of Naga. "Think I can get away with laying kiss marks on your brand? Although sadly can't blame it on insects for most of them are dead due to the freezing weather."

"Sounds like a plan. You are great with coming up with plans, Robin." Chrom commented calmly and just like that Robin swiftly started delicately sucking the right side of Chrom's neck causing his lover to laugh at the tickling sensation. Robin loves hearing Chrom's laughter and he closed his eyes for it wouldn't do to be too distracted. 

Robin wrapping his arms firmly around Chrom’s chest while he tangled his legs up with him. Chrom laying on his back with Robin on top of him, the shorter man determined to cover his Chrom in lots of small hickies, and he is not too into giving big kind of kiss marks. The making of a few big kiss marks being more of Chrom’s type of style rather than Robin’s army of lots of small hickies. 

“Wait since it’s the cold season you could maybe cover up your brand...but then again you never ever cover it up so it would be too suspicious and questions would be asked.” Robin muttered while admiring his handy work and Chrom lets out a low laugh.

“You always think too much, my love.” Chrom commented while rolling over and pinning Robin to the bed.

“Jeez. I'm trying to come up with a strategy, Chrom.” Robin stated as he wrapped his legs around Chrom’s hips. “Well if I do your type of big kiss marks it could just be passed off as bruises and such from hand to hand combat training. I’ll have to be much rougher with sucking on your skin, Chrom.”

“I don’t mind that Robin.” Chrom commented before pressing his lips roughly against his love’s neck and his hands gently running through Robin’s silky soft hair.

“Ah, Chrom.” Robin groaned and to be honest he does enjoy it when his Chrom is rough quite a turn on. He also loves it when Chrom is gentle, soft, and tender. Regardless of what Chrom does to him everything is enjoyable and he loves it. In the end Robin did not give love marks to Chrom’s Brand of Naga for they have not recently done any hand to hand combat training just sword practice. 

In the afternoon Lissa walked over to her older brother and Robin.

“Aww that’s so cute you and Chrom are wearing matching scarves.” Lissa giggled and she smiles brightly. “I wonder how you got Chrom to wear a scarf, Robin. He protested against wearing one like last winter and all of the other past winters. Although back then he wasn't married to you.”

‘I did not think Chrom would have a history of not wearing scarves not to mention protesting against wearing one.’ Robin thought as he stared at Chrom.’Let’s see..Okay I got it.’

“Some insects got to me.” Chrom’s said his voice sounding hesitant, cheeks flushed, and Robin mentally smacked himself on the forehead.

“Oh, really? You must have bad luck for I haven’t seen a single insect.” Lissa commented a slight frown upon her lips while walking over and holding her staff. “I can get rid of the itchy feeling Chrom.”

“Chrom did not get bitten by any insects. He is just embarrassed over how easily I got him to wear a scarf, how it is matching, and wearing it in front of everyone. Although I think I picked out really nice scarves.” Robin said causally while looking Lissa in the eyes and smiling brightly at her. “It’s cute how embarrassed Chrom gets at times, heh.” 

Lissa nods her head, believing Robin, and looks at her older brother.

“I won’t make fun of you this time, Chrom. After all would be not nice since Robin went through the effort of picking really nice looking scarves.” Lissa commented before walking off. Chrom lets out a sigh of relief and Robin lets out a small sigh.

“Remember the tactics, Chrom. Although would be nice to know that in the past winters how you would protest against wearing a scarf.” Robin commented in a low voice.

“I’ll remember and well I’m not against wearing scarves, but I was against wearing the scarves which were picked out for none of them matched my type of style.” Chrom stated while holding Robin’s right hand and finger caressing the strange mark on his love’s hand. Robin lets out a small laugh, shaking his head, and they walked through the snow hand in hand.  
================

#6

Robin and Chrom were practicing hand to hand combat out in the back courtyard. Currently no one else is around which is not too shocking for it is night time.

"Checkmate. I got you, Chrom." Robin said cheerfully after successfully pushing him down onto the ground. He sits down on his chest and gives him a swift kiss on the Chrom's brand. 

"We are outside and that tactic was dirty." Chrom told him, his cheeks blazing, and Robin laughs faintly.

"Well you know not every battle will be clean. Best to pin point weaknesses and hone on it like a blazing beacon in the darkness, Chrom." Robin said while getting off of Chrom and offering his right hand to help his husband up. "Better not take a nap here. This ground isn't that soft."

"Ah you are more likely to take a nap on the ground." Chrom said as he grabbed Robin's hand and stood up. "I could have pulled you down, but I didn't since I'm nice."

"I would have countered it, Chrom." Robin commented cheerfully while grinning and Chrom shaking his head at him. “I’ll be claiming my reward in the bedroom tonight. I just can't wait, heh.”

Chrom’s cheeks flushed pink, Robin grins widely at him, and they walk back to their bedroom holding hands. Chrom sits down on the bed and looking away from his Robin.

“It will be easy to explain for I’m going to make sure the love marks will be big and everyone will mistake them as bruises.” Robin said as he sat on Chrom’s lap and gently pushes him backwards. “It’s amazing how you never cover up your Brand of Naga even when it gets so cold outside. Well having that kind of brand is like an honor and not to mention looks really beautiful.”

Chrom’s cheeks flush and Robin presses his lips against the brand. Opening his mouth as wide as he could before sucking with a strong force, Chrom biting down on his lip not enough to bleed, and he could not believe how good it feels having Robin making big kiss marks there.

After a while Chrom stops holding back making a few sounds, fingers running through Robin’s soft hair, and he closes his eyes which causes him to feel it even more intensely.


	3. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. My tumblr UN is WonderlandIsAnIllusion.
> 
> Day Three Prompt: Dancing (Chrom/Male Robin: Chrobin) I had various ideas for this prompt and hope you all enjoy (^_^)/

#1

“Hmm. What’s wrong, Chrom?” Robin asked curiously while putting some books and all of them about dancing. 

“What were you doing dancing with that man?” Chrom asked him and his arms are crossed. Robin gives him a slightly sulky expression and sighs deeply.

“You saw? I was planning on shocking you with my dance skills, Chrom. I have been reading a lot of books about how to dance, the history about dancing, and dance moves." Robin told him. "I have noticed that some dances are similar to fighting.”

“You could have asked me, Robin. I could have taught you how to dance and be your first dancing partner.” Chrom told him and he hears Robin sighing deeply.

“Like I said wanted it to be a surprise.” Robin stated firmly.

“I don’t like the way he was looking at you.” Chrom said to him while wrinkling his nose and how I had wanted to tug Robin from that man, but barely resisted the urge.

“Huh? I wasn’t paying attention to his face only on the movements and memorizing them with my body.” Robin said in a confused voice and staring up into Chrom’s eyes.

“You can be careless at times.” Chrom muttered and he pulls his love into a hug.

“You are the only one I’m in love with Chrom.” Robin commented while returning the loving embrace. “I don’t notice the glances of others for it really doesn’t matter. Besides if they actually tried anything you know that I’ll tip the scales and checkmate them.”

“Did you practice any slow dances?” Chrom asks him doing his best to remain calm and Robin shakes his head.

“No because from what I saw from my books those kinds tend to be very close and the only person I want to be that close with is you, Chrom.” Robin told him in a low voice. “Not sure if I’ll be any good. I have only studied them from books.”

“I’ll teach you right now.” Chrom said while smiling and holding his hand out towards Robin.

“Ah right now in the bedroom? Wouldn’t it be better to be better out in public?” Robin asked curiously and he watches as Chrom started blushing a deep shade of pink.

“I’m not the best at dancing. Anyway it is better to practice here for things might get heated.” Chrom muttered and Robin lets out a quiet laugh. “Being so close and everything, Robin.”

“So it’s also to practice self control. It will be alright if we fail a few times at that, heh. After all we are in the bedroom.” Robin said playfully and takes a hold of Chrom’s hand. “Want to try dancing in the nude, Chrom? Might be fun.”

“No that would be dooming us from the start, my love.” Chrom said before grabbing Robin’s other hand guiding Robin’s hand where it belongs on his body, and he kisses his beloved tenderly on those tempting lips. “Now then let us dance.”

"Lead the way, Chrom." Robin comments calmly, a bright smile on his lips, and then Chrom started to guide him while talking.  
==============================  
#2

Robin memorized Olivia's dance moves and he bought an outfit similar to what she always wear when dancing. He plans on giving Chrom a private dance in their bedroom a mixture of Olivia's solo dance moves along with certain techniques from an erotic book.

"Chrom, I have something to show you." Robin told him.

"Oh. What is it, Robin?" Chrom asked while looking into his eyes trying to see if there were any hints or clues.

"Well, Chrom. Can you sit on the bed, close your eyes, and open them when I tell you. I have a surprise for you." Robin replied to his husband's question to him. Chrom did as requested and he could hear the rustling of clothing.

'I wonder what Robin is up to now.' Chrom thought, eyes still closed, and listening to the small amount of noise his Robin was making.

"I should have practiced putting this thing on." Robin groans and he glances over at Chrom those lovely eyes still closed.

"Almost done?" Chrom asked curiously eyes still closed.

"Uh nearly." Robin managed to say before tripping and Chrom feeling rather worried opened up his eyes for sounds like he fell down.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Chrom asked and then noticed what his beloved is wearing now clicking in what kind of surprise that Robin was up to.

"Robin...You don't have to wear those sort of clothing in order to dance." Chrom said while chuckling, helping him up, and Robin brushed himself off. He felt a hint of sadness not being able to fully surprise him, but oh well these kind of things happen at times.

"Okay. I finally got it all on, Chrom. I'm fine so you can sit back down on our bed." Robin stated his voice sounding proud. Chrom nods his head before sitting back down. "This outfit actually feels nice, so silky, and everything. Now then time to show off the solo dance moves I have learned, heh.”

Chrom watched mesmerized as Robin started dancing and his eyes not looking away for a moment. Hips moving in a sensational sexual way, feet moving so gracefully, and every movement was utter beauty. 

Those beautiful brown eyes so focused and easy to tell with every single move that Robin is clearly thinking it over. Lips parted in a smile and before Chrom knew it the dance was all over.

“How was it? Did you like my solo dance? I mixed Olivia's solo dance movements with some erotic moves I read up in a book.” Robin said while walking over and he plops down onto Chrom’s lap. It was easy to feel that the taller man is hard especially since the fabric Robin is wearing happens to be quite thin.

“I didn't know you could dance like that.” Chrom muttered into Robin’s right ear, his cheeks flushed, and moving his hands plotting to undo the top.

“I have more to show you, Chrom. Think you can last?” Robin asked in a low whisper, a faint smile on his lips, and loving the reaction he is receiving from his Chrom.

“Challenge accepted, love.” Chrom stated feeling determined and looking straight into Robin’s confident brown eyes.

“I’ll tip the scales and checkmate you, Chrom.” Robin said playfully, his brown glittering with mischief, and the shorter man gives him a brief kiss on the lips.

Robin started moving his hips in circles, his hands caressing Chrom’s strong shoulders, and he takes off his top tossing it aside. His brown eyes flashing in determination and doing his best from what he had studied from that erotic lap dancing book over the course of an entire week.

Robin felt quite proud of himself of causing Chrom to come in his pajama bottoms. Chrom’s cheeks red like cherries, highly embarrassed, and looking away from him.

“Your tactics were too good, Robin.” Chrom muttered under his breath. Robin moves himself off of him and swiftly grabbing Chrom clean underwear.

“I’ll take responsibility for my good tactics and clean you up, Chrom.” Robin stated calmly as he took off Chrom’s pajama bottoms and underwear. “We don’t have any towels here so I could use my mouth.”

Chrom nods his head in agreement. Robin opens those legs apart and moved his mouth in between Chrom's spread legs. He started licking from the tip working his way down cleaning up his husband's cum. His hands caressing Chrom's thighs, he could hear faint moaning, and Robin took it as a challenge to make his Chrom lose control. He opens up his mouth and takes it in bit by bit teasing Chrom. The moans slowly growing louder and louder and louder. 

Robin moved one hand from Chrom's thigh, undid the bottom part of his dancer outfit, and released his hard on from it's silky prison. He touched himself while pleasuring Chrom with his mouth and loving every moment of it.

"Ngh, Robin." Chrom groaned and Robin didn't move his mouth away from his husband's cock. Robin swallowed it, pulled away, and coming onto his hand.

"You'll give me a private dance too later, right?" Robin asked after using his other hand to wipe Chrom's cum from his lips.

"Sure, but not sure if I'll be any good." Chrom managed to tell his Robin and he is recovering from climaxing.

"Checkmate." Robin muttered to himself. He was mentally debating whether to change or cuddle leave the clean up for the morning or see if Chrom will be up to continue. 

However the choice was made up for him since Chrom ended up falling asleep. Robin laughs quietly to himself, gently tugging Chrom to be properly on the bed, placing his head onto the pillow, and he snuggles himself onto Chrom's chest. It is spring time and the weather is pretty warm, but not to the point of where it would be unbearable to cuddle.  
"Got to build up your endurance." Robin said in a whisper and he is really looking forward to helping Chrom build up endurance. ============= 

#3

Chrom was ten years old and he felt nervous for in dance class it is time to put the dance moves into action with a partner. The girls just staring at Chrom wondering if he is going to ask one of them to be his dance partner.

‘I want to dance with Robin.’ Chrom thought and he gently bites down on his lips for doesn't want to spill blood. 'I feel the most comfortable around him and he sees me as a person first before seeing a Prince.’

“Chrom will you do me the honor of being my dance partner?” Robin asked cheerfully, ignoring the glares from the noble girls, and his brown eyes only looking into Chrome’s surprised eyes.

“Sure.” Chrom managed to reply and his cheeks flushed for he couldn’t believe Robin actually asked him.

“Teacher is it allowed that two boys to be dance partners?” One of the girls asked in a sulky tone of voice. Robin tightly holding Chrom’s right hand, fingers intertwined, and having no plans of letting go. Chrom's cheeks burning and unable to say a word.

“It doesn't matter as long as the dance partners are compatible.” The teacher replied calmly and arms crossed. The girls sighed before looking at the other boys who are ranked below a Prince in class and the count was off so one of the girls had to have another girl as a dance partner.

Chrom focused only on Robin, the music, and he decided to take the lead which the shorter boy did not mind at all. It was as if they were in their own little world and the time of dance class seemed to be rather short.

Soon nearly everyone has left and Robin doing one last stretch while Chrom watched in pure amazement.

“You danced so well. Next time won’t you be my partner next time, Robin?” A Noble Boy asked him, cheeks red, and Robin glanced at him. “I think we would be compatible. You and I." 

"He is mine. My dance partner.” Chrom stated firmly and Robin smiled brightly at those stern words. The Prince’s cheeks turning red in embarrassment for saying it out loud, but he doesn't want Robin to dance with anyone else. Chrom does not think too much as to the reason.

“Sorry. I’m taken.” Robin replied calmly to the Noble Boy. The Noble Boy sighs heavily before leaving.

Eight years later and Chrom is eighteen years old a big ball being held for him coming of age.

“Now who will be the lucky lady to be picked first to dance with Prince Chrom?” The Former Noble Boy now a Man asked out loud and he notices Robin leaning against the stone wall. “Don’t look so sad. You should have known better after all it is not like a fully grown Prince could be seen dancing with another man." 

"There are no rules against dancing with someone of the same gender. Not to mention it is not against the law for same sex people to get married or anything.” Robin commented under his breath and he mentally started counting otherwise he might end up punching the guy in the face.

“In Royal Court it is looked down on…Dear pretty little Robin.” The Noble Man commented as he grabbed Robin’s wrists and attempt to tug the slender man towards him. “Give up on him and become my dance partner and perhaps something more if you know what I mean sweetheart.”

“No thank you. Don’t make me take out my tome.” Robin said firmly and a frown on his lips.

“You wouldn't dare for it would ruin Prince Chrom’s big day.” The Noble Man said carelessly and Robin falls to his knees causing the other man to fall. The grip on Robin’s wrists was released, he swiftly stands up, and decides to head towards the large crowd by the dance floor. At times it is better to be in a crowd.

“There you are Robin. I want you to be my partner if you would have me.” Chrom commented while smiling at him and he had been worried for what if it turned out Robin did not attend.

“I really shouldn't, Chrom.” Robin told him, his eyes looking down, and biting down on his lip. “You are a Prince and everything.”

“It didn't stop you before remember you asked me first Robin to dance.” Chrom told him and confusion in his eyes.

“I don’t want anyone to look down on you because I’m in love with you, Chrom.” Robin blurted out and he started to slowly back away for gods he did not mean to confess to Chrom. What if Chrom decides to avoid or ignore or not want anything to do with him now.

“Robin it is okay and I do not care for I’m going to follow my heart. I love you too and once again you beat me to saying something.” Chrom said quietly, his hands gently touching Robin's soft hand, and the shorter man allowed himself to be tugged. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Robin managed to say and he couldn't believe this is actually happening. Chrom smiled brightly, he ignored the stares, and guided his husband to be into a slow dance.

“You asked me to be your dance partner before I, but I asked you to marry me before you could Robin.” Chrom said in a low voice and both of them giving a little chuckle. Everyone is dancing now they had been waiting for Chrom to start the dancing off, the stares died down after a short period of time, and it was no shock to anyone when Chrom made his announcement of his future marriage to Robin.

Lissa smiled brightly for she had a feeling this would happen ever since her brother had attempted a few years ago about having a crush on Robin and being confused about it. It made her happy that Robin returns Chrom’s feelings and has a feeling they are going to be very happy together.  
=========

#4

"I will return have to go pee." Lucina told her younger siblings. Morgan and Marc nodded their heads at their big sister. The age difference between her and them by two years. Lucina seven years old while they are five years old.

"Wanna dance?" Marc asked her younger twin brother. Morgan nodding his head before grabbing her hold. "I'll lead since I'm older than you."

"Okay." Morgan agreed while nodding his head. Marc happily taking the lead over her younger twin.

Lucina returned five minutes later discovering her beloved little siblings sobbing and holding onto their ankle.

"Just wanted to dance like father and dad." Morgan and Marc said in between sobs. Lucina swiftly scooping them up they are small and light. She felt very determined to go seek help giving Lucina strength. Her arms started aching as she walked in a hurry not to the point of running for she did not want to risk dropping them. She held on for the sake of her precious and dear little siblings. 

"Father! Dad! I have failed you both!" Lucina cried while holding her little brother Morgan with her right arm and with her left arm carrying her little sister Marc. Tears running down her flushed cheeks. "They broke their ankle from dancing while I went to go pee! I'm sorry! I'm a failure as a big sister!"

Chrom, Robin, and Lissa stopped talking right away. Robin taking Morgan and Marc from his daughter's arms placing them down. Lissa grabbed her staff, sat down, and swiftly taking a look before using her staff to heal them. Robin distracting Morgan and Marc while Lissa did her healing. Chrom picks Lucina up into his arms and holds her. 

"Luscina. It is alright. You did not fail. Sometimes things in life we are unable to control." Chrom said comforting while rubbing her back. "You did good by swiftly seeking out for help."

"I should have brought them with me, Father." Lucina sniffled, her eyes feeling as if they are buring, and her tears slowly dying down. "What if something worse had happened and I hadn't been there for them?"

"It is best not to think of the what if's." Chrom told her and she starts to calm down from her fright.

"There we go all better! It was sprained not broken. Morgan had sprained his right ankle while Marc sprained her left ankle." Lissa said cheerfully and a smile on her lips. She was glad the injury to her nephew and niece were not serious for she had felt very worried by the way Lucina was yelling.

"Promise me that you will not dance when you are not being watched." Chrom said calmly to Morgan and Marc after putting Lucina down.

"I promise, dad." Morgan and Marc told their dad at the same time. Chrom nodding his head.

"Everything is alright, Lucina." Robin told her while gently wiping her cheeks with a cloth. 

"I'm sorry, dad." Lucina said to him and Robin kisses her on the forehead.

"It is okay. Your Father and I should have told them that they can't dance when they are not being watched. In fact didn't think they would try to dance on their own." Robin commented to his daughter before pulling her into a gentle hug and she hugs him as tight as her arms could hug. "You are getting stronger my dear little Lucina." 

"I want to be strong enough to protect everyone I care about." Lucina told him her voice getting back to normal.

“You will be one day. I know you will be just don’t over do it, okay.” Robin said gently before picking her up and Lucina let out a squeak of surprise from suddenly being lifted up by her dad. Robin had noticed Chrom holding their twins in his arms which in part inspired him to do the same to their daughter.

“It is getting a bit late time for bed, children.” Chrom commented while smiling and the twins letting out a tiny yawn.

“I will go to sleep after Morgan and Marc go to sleep.” Lucina stated firmly and a stern expression on her lips, but her voice got interrupted by a sudden yawn escaping from her mouth.

“No need to worry my dear brave and strong little daughter. Your father and I will be there until all of you are in a deep sleep.” Robin said to her. Morgan and Marc already falling asleep in Chrom’s arms.  
===============

#5

Robin decided to lead Chrom in dancing this time around and he dances very close to him in a very slow dance.

“Has Lucina told you that she is dating Gerome?” Robin asked his husband and he already knows the answer, but asks it.

“Yes and I think they are a great pair together.” Chrom said calmly and he completely approves of Gerome to be dating their daughter.

“I already know that you know about Morgan and Yarne are dating. After all our son told us at the same time, looking so very happy, and all smiles about it.” Robin commented while smilingly fondly at the memory it has been a year.

“Has Marc told you that she is dating Inigo?” Robin asked curiously and he can tell by Chrom’s expression that no their sixteen year old daughter has not told him at all.

“She is dating that guy?! That damn Inigo that flirts with nearly every girl?!” Chrom asked loudly, his eyes wide in shock, and Robin dips him nearly to the point of Chrom touching the floor. 

“Settle down, Chrom.” Robin stated and Chrom takes a few deep breaths slowly releasing. He pulls his husband up, resumed the very slow dance, and Chrom sighing heavily.

“Gods out of everyone Marc decided to go out with Inigo.” Chrom muttered while shaking his head. “I want to recieve him at the castle while having my broadsword across my lap.”

“Chrom no need to do that at all. I overheard Lucina promising to chop Inigo to bloody bits if he dares cheats on her beloved little sister.” Robin stated as he gave Chrom a slight twirl. “I’m not too worried. Marc told me what Inigo had said to her and by the way she gave me the go ahead on telling you what he had told her.”

“Which was what?” Chrom asked his voice a bit tense.

“That he is done flirting with others ladies for it is more fun flirting with her.” Robin repiled while dipping Chrom again.

“So it’s not serious….maybe I won’t end up having Inigo as a son in law.” Chrom muttered to himself. 

“It wouldn’t be too bad, Chrom. I have noticed he has changed ever since him and Marc started dating.” Robin commented calmly and he twirls Chrom again. “Besides Marc is having fun, happy, and enjoys being with him…Although she does tease him a ton.”

“Well as long as he makes her happy then that is all that really matters. Lucina and Gerome are already planning when they are going to get married. I can’t believe they are already eighteen.” Chrom said while smiling and Robin nods his head in acknowledgment.

“Just the other day Morgan was asking me about how it is possible for a male to have a baby. I told him it is in my bloodline although of course the baby or babies would have to be carefully cut out. Now that I think about…” Robin’s voice trails off. Chrom blinks his eyes and notices Robin’s cheeks turning red. 

“Robin?” Chrom asked in a worried tone of voice.

“I have to go.” Robin stated in a low voice and his brown eyes narrowed. He lets go of Chrom’s hand, started to make his way towards the door, and glances over at his husband. “I hope I’m wrong.”

‘Now that I think about it. Yarne in the past mention a desire to repopulate his species.’ Robin thought, his fist clenched, and taking deep breaths. ‘Please let me be wrong….for once..’

“Father…I’m pregnant.” Morgan said his voice hesitant, cheeks flushed, and he lifted up his loose fitting shirt. Robin heard Chrom, Marc, and Lucina gasp in shock. 

“I have a bunny to skin!” Lucina cries out and her eyes blazing. “Damnit! I should have made sure to threaten him like I did to Marc’s boyfriend, but gods he didn't look like the type.”

“Yarne…seemed so harmless..” Chrom said slowly and his hands twitching. 

“That’s a great strategy to get someone to marry you although it could back fire.” Marc said cheerfully to her younger twin brother and clasping him proudly on his right shoulder. “Good job, brother! I get to become an Aunt and it going to be amazing to the max. Although I’m not going to do that for I have my own master strategy wouldn't be cool to copy or anything. In two years time I’ll get Indigo asking me to marry him, heh.”

"You are actually planning on marrying him?" Lucina and Chrom asked Marc. Their eyes wide in surprise, Marc grins, and puts her hands on her hips.

"Yep." Marc replied cheerfully and a big grin on her lips.

“It wasn’t planned or anything. Just got really caught up in the slow dancing, being all pressed up, and one thing lead to another.” Morgan muttered, his cheeks blazing red, and he pulls his shirt back down. “Plus we were talking about marriage and everything.”

“Where is Yarne?” Robin asked in a calm voice to his son.

“Well, Father..My Yarne is in hiding at the moment for he is afraid dad and Lucina are going to skin him alive.” Morgan replied to his father while looking up into his eyes. "I love him a lot and everything so I want to keep him safe from any possible harm."

"Well it's okay as long as you and him love each other." Robin said in a comforting voice.

"I hope to be a great father like you." Morgan commented while smiling and Robin hugs him. "I'm a bit worried."

"Don't worry. We are all here you, Morgan." Robin stated firmly and Morgan hugs back. "You are not alone."


	4. Myth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. My tumblr UN is WonderlandIsAnIllusion.
> 
> Day Four Prompt: Myth (Chrom/Male Robin: Chrobin) I had various ideas for this prompt and hope you all enjoy (^_^)/

#1

“Chrom let’s do it.” Robin said to him with his back turned and pulling out a few heavy books. Chrom’s cheeks flushed for his mind had went straight to the gutter, but swiftly recovered before Robin turned back around to look at him.

“It is a month before our stories of myth paper about Naga and Grima are even due, Robin.” Chrom groaned as he laid his back down upon his comfortable bed.

“Better to nip things in the bud, Chrom. This will be our last assignment before we graduate from High School. This paper is worth a lot of points.” Robin stated firmly, his brown eyes serious, and he places the books by Chrom. “It has to be ten pages long. Five pages about Naga and five pages about Grima.”

“What? Ten pages?” Chrom asked in surprise and Robin lets out a small sigh. 

“Yes. Weren't you paying attention, Chrom?” Robin asked him as he sat down on the other side of Chrom. “The teacher even wrote it in huge red writing on the white board. Lately you seem a bit off and I’m starting to get worried about you, Chrom. What is wrong?” 

Chrom blushed and to be honest he had been more focused on looking at Robin for the last couple of weeks. Not to mention the dreams he has been having about Robin as of late. He closes his eyes and tried to think of how to answer Robin’s question.

“I’m not getting off until you tell me what is wrong.” Robin stated firmly and sitting on Chrom’s lap. Hands stretched holding onto his hands interlocking their fingers together. “I’m worried about you and at this rate you might start actually bumping into walls…which would lead to you getting hurt.”

Chrom wished that Robin had not put his bottom directly on that spot. Chrom could feel the blood rushing downward, pulse racing, and gods he can’t keep this all bottled up anymore from Robin.

“Robin. I have something to tell you. I’m in love. I haven’t been able to concentrate and gods the dreams I have been having lately.” Chrom told him in a low voice, his pace of speaking rushed, and keeping his eyes directly on Robin. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“Um, Chrom. When you get all worked up…You might say something you regret.” Robin said in concern, biting down on his lip, and he lets go of Chrom’s fingers. Fully sitting up and on Chrom. His knees on either side. Robin felt his heart sinking for Chrom is in love with someone and the chances are high that person is not him.

“I have come this far so might as well go all the way. I have did my best to keep this bottled up, but this bottle is going to pop. I can’t do it anymore and I’m going to tell you how I feel even if your adorable head explodes.” Chrom commented firmly and he takes a deep breath. His hands on Robin’s hips gathering up a bit of courage. “Prepare yourself for all of my feelings are going to be coming out now! Out from under the bed.”

“Okay, Chrom. I’m listening and what do you have in your pockets.” Robin commented to him and he wondered perhaps it is a cell phone or something. It is not like Chrom would be turned on or anything by his body.

“Robin, I’m in love with you and no I do not have anything in my pockets. I can’t help it.” Chrom informed him and he watched as Robin’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. “I know this is sudden and I’m like a wyern in heat complete with a raging hard on. Whatever your answer may be I will follow it regardless of how painful and whatever happens we will always be friends, I swear.”

“I love you too, Chrom.” Robin said while smiling and he couldn’t believe it this is a dream come true. “So from now on we are boyfriends, right?”

“Yes and this is the best day in my entire life.” Chrom whispered before sitting up, arms around Robin’s hips, and their lips meeting in a faint kiss. Robin still on Chrom’s lap and the shorter man wrapping his arms around Chrom’s shoulders.

“Now then let’s started on our ten page myth paper and get that done, Chrom. I’ll set it all up while you take yourself a cold shower.” Robin commented calmly and moving off of his lap. “I do not have any clean underwear or shorts here. If I borrowed yours…well it would slip off.”

Robin did not mention about there being no lube and that from what he has studied it is best to have proper lube along with having a lot of it especially for the first time. He had done his research in the super faint hope that Chrom might return his feelings.

“You want to continue on about the paper today..” Chrom said in a disbelieving tone of voice, but then again Robin has always been about getting stuff done way before the due date all the time.

“I’m more determined then ever to get this paper done.” Robin said as he stood up and his cheeks flushed. “There would be a lot more time to….without any worries or anything…You get your clothing all ready, Chrom. Okay. I got to use the toilet!”

Robin raced away, cheek blazing hot, and hoping that Chrom does not click the pieces together. Chrom blinked his eyes in confusion and then it all clicks together causing him to smile.

“So I’m not the only one like a wyern in heat.” Chrom mutters to himself while smiling and he starts to gather up an outfit to wear after shower. Although to be honest he plans to masturbate rather than kill it with cold water. After about ten minutes Robin returns and he can tell that Chrom had pieced it all together.

“Have a good shower.” Robin told him. He has a feeling that Chrom will not be taking a cold shower and it will take a bit of time for him to finish.

“Oh, I will.” Chrom stated while grinning and Robin nods his head at him.

“By the way…I’ll locate and secure the lube. Anyway before any of that happens we have to finish our myth papers.” Robin informed him.

“Huh? What’s lube?” Chrom asked curiously as he picked up his clothing and walking towards the door.

“I’ll explain after our paper is done. We will be pulling an all nighter, Chrom. We will get all ten pages about Naga and Grima done tonight.” Robin replied to his boyfriend. “Look forward to me thoroughly explaining about how two guys have sex. I have done a lot of research, studying, and such.”

Chrom could practically feel his jaw drop in surprise and Robin gently pushes him out the door.

“Enjoy your shower, Chrom.” Robin told in a low voice. Chrom could feel a strong and growing urge towards finishing that ten page myth paper as soon as possible. It is a good thing tomorrow is Saturday. Robin and Chrom got finished with their ten page myth paper around two in the morning. They fell asleep on the floor, hands touching, fingers intertwined, and a faint sound of snoring coming out from their lips.  
===================

#2

"Robin do you believe the myths about Naga, Grima, and Falchion?" Chrom asked his lover. Robin moves his head away from Chrom's warm and bare chest.

"With every myth there is some truth to it." Robin repiled and he places his hand onto Chrom's right shoulder. "Not to mention your birthmark here looks exactly like the Brand of Naga. Your family sword is really good at cutting apples."

"You wanted me to use my family sword for your apples." Chrom said while shaking his head and chuckling a little bit.

"Well my apples are pretty big as you have seen and felt, Chrom. You ought to be happy that it's being put to some use for it use to look all dusty and pretty up on the wall. It has a purpose in it’s life.” Robin commented cheerfully and Chrom smiles fondly at him.

“Now it's a wonderful provider of cutting up delicious apples. Thank you for giving upon me such cleanly cut apples with your amazing handy work." Robin stated calmly, leaning up against the head board, and briefly glancing down at his lover. "Well my father was into the Grima Cult and his cause of death was from those cult activities. I blame him for this weird Mark of Grima on the top of my hand although I can't remember for I was too tiny."

"I know a few good tattoo removal places." Chrom told him as he leaned up against the head board and pulling his lover into his arms.

"I don't think that will work, Chrom. It's really weird and everything. Two weeks ago I had burned the top of my hand while cooking and there is no proof that it actually happened." Robin muttered as he snuggled up enjoying the warm, the comfort, and the pure safe feeling his Chrom gives to him. "Last week I dropped a knife, it landed right across the mark, and it bleed for a few moments...before it suddenly stopped and the cut was gone."

"I'm glad you are not hurt, Robin. It does sound scary, but you are not alone and I'll always be here for you." Chrom said in a comforting voice and rubbing his lover's back.

"You are the best, Chrom. Can you cut me up another apple using your family sword?" Robin asked in a tired voice. Chrom gives a small laugh and kisses him faintly on the lips.

"I'll do that right away for you, my love." Chrom repiled as he slowly unwrapped himself from Robin and nestles out of their bed. He grabbed his boxers from the floor, puts them on, and walks off into the kitchen. Robin grabs Chrom's pillow and holds it tightly in his arms. 

"I wonder if I'm losing it." Robin whispers softly for the last few days he has been hearing a voice inside of his head saying every so often 'How dare you become lovers with that wretched Son of Naga'. "I really think those myths are true."

Robin releases Chrom's pillow, moves himself out of their bed, and just simply puts on his robe nothing else. It is just him and Chrom no one else so there really isn't a need for any modesty. He walks into the kitchen and smiles while watching Chrom using Falchion to cut up the apple.

"I'm almost done, Robin." Chrom commented casually and he gives him a playful smile. "It won't take me long. You could have stayed in bed and waited for me, love."

"I felt lonely without you there, Chrom." Robin told him and his cheeks were burning as were Chrom's flushed cheeks. They have been the best of friends for years and over time their feelings changed into deep feelings of love.  
It has been about a month since they became lovers. 

They had been living together for two years and Chrom was the first one to confess for he could no longer bottle up his feelings toward Robin. He took a risk, Robin returned his feelings, and thus they became lovers living under the same roof.

"Gods. I still can't believe this Robin that we are together like this." Chrom commented in a low voice, his eyes seeming to shine, and Robin nods his head in complete agreement.

"Well, Chrom. I'm glad you came onto me like a wyvern in heat, heh." Robin said playfully and he loves how red Chrom's cheeks became at that remark it is cute. "Not to mention so romantic. You are the wind at the back and the sword at my side."

Chrom places the cut up apples onto a plastic plate and holds it with one hand. Robin moves to grab the plate, but Chrom stops him.

"I'm going to feed you." Chrom told him and this time it was Robin's turn for his cheeks to become flushed. "I know how much you really love it. It's cute how embarrassed you get when I feed you as if you were little baby birdy. I could chew up your apples and feed you with my mouth if you want me to Robin."

"That's quite alright, Chrom. No need to chew up my apples." Robin stated firmly, his cheeks burning, and they walk hand in hand to their bedroom. 

“Chrom..We will always be together, right?” Robin asked quietly after his lover finished slowly feeding him those delicious slices of from the formerly big apple. 

“Of course we will always be together.” Chrom replied confidently, intertwining his fingers with Robin’s delicate fingers, and he grasps his lover’s hand in a firm grip. “No matter what happens we will get through whatever it is together, Robin.”

“I love you so much, Chrom. I hope that the myths about Naga, Grima, and Falchion are untrue.” Robin muttered softly as he squeezed Chrom’s hand feeling secure, warmth, comfort, and love.  
=================

#3

"Robin what is wrong?" Chrom asked in concern and he notices his lover looks different than usual. Last night Robin had cried himself to sleep, unable to speak, and Chrom could only hold him close trying his best to comfort his beloved.

"Wretched son of naga.There is truth to the myths about Grima and I should know for I'm him, Grima. At long last I have control over this body." Grima said smugly, his eyes flashing, and a wicked smirk upon his lips. "I'm going to enjoy killing you. How tragic you do not have Falchion within your reach for that sword is hanging up covered in dust."

Chrom takes a step back trying to process what is going on and his heart beating so fast. Grima tilts his head to the side, rushes forward, and plunges his hand through Chrom's chest ripping out the heart. He laughs loudly and squeezes the heart within his hands with such a force it explodes.

"No one will get in my way." Grima said calmly, a wicked grin on his lips, and there is no one to stop him this time. Chrom's death should completely destroy any sort of hope or fight left. "Should have destroyed me rather than putting me to sleep."

"I...won't...let..you.." Robin said in-between gritted teeth. Grima growls and tries to shove him back down. Robin grabs the Falchion from the wall, it clatters to the ground, and he clenches his fist into a ball. "You...killed...My...Chrom..."

"You wouldn't dare." Grima snarls and he can't believe that Robin has this much strength to fight back. He had thought once he killed that damn son of naga that Robin would give up.

"I..have..no...reason..to..live...taking you down too, Grima." Robin gasps out before gripping Chrom's family sword, crawling towards Chrom's dead body, and with his left hand gently holding onto Chrom's hand. "Chrom...Let's meet in...a better...life..."

Robin closes his eyes and swiftly stabs himself completely through the stomach with Chrom's family sword. It was a quick death and the Mark of Grima gone from his hand. 

No one would know the truth about what had happened that night. In the morning Lissa and Emmeryn comes over discovering their bodies. Tears, screaming, and the questions of how could this have happened. Chrom and Robin were holding hands laying side by side. 

Grima will never rise again, the world permanently safe from the cruel fell dragon, and never knowing that Grima was not just a myth. That the world have come close to certain doom, but through the actions of Robin that had been prevented.  
======================

#4

"Father can you tell us the myth about Naga again?" Lucina asked her voice sounding excited and Chrom gives a brief laugh. "Oh or about the hero king Marth."

"I have told you and Morgan a total of six times tonight. It is getting way past your bedtimes." Chrom told her while brushing her bangs out of her face and giving Lucina a kiss on the forehead. He walks over to Morgan, moving his bangs to the side, and kissing him on the forehead. "You both seem to fall asleep quicker when Robin tucks you in."

"Well dad gives off a lot of details, descriptions, vivid images, and everything." Morgan commented while looking into his father's eyes, he bites down on his lips, and after a moment. "How is dad doing?"

"Father....Dad isn't going to die, right?" Lucina asked quietly and she could no longer keep herself distracted.

"Robin is slowly getting better from his cold. He should be released from the hospital tomorrow afternoon." Chrom replied in a low voice to his children. Robin had caught a terrible cold after being out in the rain for too long he had been gathering up various herbs, small rocks, berries, and other such things. 

Morgan waddled out of bed and grabbed the tape recorder from the inside of a book. The inside of the book was hollow.

"This has recordings of dad telling stories about the various myths about Naga, Grima, Falchion, and other tales." Morgan commented as he snuggled back into his bed and holding the tape recorder. “It’s not the same since it’s only his voice and doesn't have dad’s face or expressions or movement.”

"I didn't know about dad having a tape recorder." Lucina commented slowly, her eyebrows raised, and looking at her little brother. Chrom looked surprised as well for Robin had not mentioned it.

"I only found it because I was going through the book shelf." Morgan commented to his older sister. Lucina has always been more into practicing with their father with wooden swords than reading books with their dad. Chrom walks over and Morgan hands the tape recorder over.

"Well then let's listen to Robin's recording. My voice is feeling a bit tired." Chrom said to his children and he sits down on the soft chair that is in between their beds. 

Lucina and Morgan nodding their heads in agreement. Chrom made sure it was turned all the up, he pressed play, and put it onto his right leg.

It was not long before Lucina, Morgan, and Chrom fell asleep to Robin's cheerful voice talking about Naga. When he talked about the myths about Falchion his voice sounding thoughtful, proud, and light hearted. Robin’s tone of voice becoming grim, dark, and unhappy when telling myths about Grima.  
=============

#5

"Chrom. I'm sure you will do fine on the Myth test tomorrow." Robin told him while patting him on the right shoulder.

"The problem lays in having to speak in front of everyone in our class about Naga." Chrom muttered and slowly releasing a deep sigh.

"Well if you do mess up it's not worth lot of points and you'll still graduate with everyone, Chrom." Robin commented in a comforting voice to his lover. 

"I do not want to humiliate myself." Chrom told him and Robin looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Well most of those people you won't be seeing again." Robin stated calmly to him.

"Some might record and post it up online." Chrom said to him in a worried voice and biting down on his lip.

"Well I could epically fail at my myth essay and you'll look amazing." Robin said cheerfully hoping to make Chrom laugh or at least smile a tiny bit.

"Robin don't you dare do that. You have been named Valiant Victorian." Chrom said firmly to his boyfriend and giving him a stern look.

"Okay. I have an idea." Robin commented while grabbing Chrom's paper about Naga and handing it to him. "You will read this out loud while I sit on your lap and having you inside of me."

"Are you serious?" Chrom asked slowly to his Robin. His eyes wide in surprise and Robin nods his head. 

"Yes very serious, Chrom. Two birds with one stone. This will help you relax and make me feel happy." Robin told Chrom, his cheeks flushed, and he watches as Chrom nods his head in agreement. "By the way I had actually prepared myself a little bit ago in the bathroom...It has been two days, Chrom. A dildo is no replacement for the real thing."

"I thought you would need time to recover and I didn't want to be selfish or anything." Chrom muttered, his cheeks burning, and pulling stripping off his clothing. "Wait...You use a sex toy?"

"Yes." Robin said simply before swiftly taking off his shirt and shorts. He was not wearing any underwear. "It use to be enough until we started having sex. A dildo is cold, unfeeling, and has no love at all. No expressions or anything either. Just an empty feeling..."

Chrom sits on his bed, hands holding his paper, and Robin's legs spread out on either side of him. 

"Don't feel like having my knees bent." Robin commented in a whisper as he spread his cheeks and nestled his hole onto Chrom's manhood which was slowly getting hard. Robin's bottom sitting still on his boyfriend's length fully seated onto it.

"Are you going to move?" Chrom asked curiously and it feels good being inside of his beloved lover.

"I feel pretty cozy. Not going to tell when I'll start moving again for that will be a surprise and I will be looking to trip you up, Chrom." Robin replied playfully and his hands on Chrom's chest. "Might even start toying with your nipples like rubbing them or licking or something."

Chrom started off at a good strong start with reading about Naga, but then Robin started moving his hips and teasingly bouncing. Chrom struggled as Robin started kissing the right side of his neck, pressing his chest making sure their nipples are touching, and delicately rubbing his back. Chrom barely held on til the end of reading his paper and swiftly afterwards tossed it to the ground. He grabbed Robin's hips, moved himself, and putting Robin's back down onto his bed. 

"Payback time, love." Chrom whispered into Robin's right ear, gently biting, and pulling his lips away.

"I can't wait until we can move into our own apartment next month." Robin moaned as he wrapped his legs around Chrom's hips. "Just so you know I'll always be ready for love making with you, Chrom. We would be able to cuddle and snuggle every night in bed. I love you so much."

Chrom started moving faster, going deeper, and found Robin's special spot that makes his lover moan in such pure pleasure. He kept on hitting it over and over again. It was not long before they were cumming at the same time.


	5. Morgan & Lucina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. My tumblr UN is WonderlandIsAnIllusion.
> 
> Day Five Prompt: Morgan & Lucina (Chrom/Male Robin: Chrobin) I had various ideas for this prompt (^_^)/

#1

Morgan let out a screech for there is a roach and it was hiding under his pile of clothing. Lucina came rushing in, telling him that there is nothing to fear for she is here now, and she listened to her little brother explaining the issue.

“You are frightened over a cockroach?” Lucina asked in disbelief and giving her younger brother a look.

“Ah it’s flying! Stay away evil hairy creature of doom!” Morgan cried out while holding onto Lucina’s left arm. Her eyes widen and oh gods that roach is huge it is no small creature. “Do something, sister.”

“Ah, I can’t….It’s too huge.” Lucina said slowly and her body shaking a bit in fright.

“,But you said there was nothing to be afraid of since your here.” Morgan stated while looking at how that huge ugly roach is getting closer.

“You want to be a tactician like dad, right? Figure out how to kill that awful thing.” Lucina stated firmly, her noses wrinkled, and gods it is slowly flying closer. She and her little brother backing away a bit more from the slow incoming approach of the evil roach.

“Father told you to protect your little brother, didn’t he?” Morgan said to her and Lucina lets out a groan. “Maybe you can use a sword and stab it.”

“I’ll kill the ugly flying huge cockroach. Swords are not meant for stabbing cockroaches they are for battle.” Lucina stated while biting her biting and she braces herself while mentally trying to prepare herself.

“Ah! Well sis this is a type of battle, okay. It’s flying towards me, Lucina.” Morgan said in a panicky voice and his hand clenching her left hand. 

“I won’t let it lay a single ugly hairy leg on you!” Lucina shouted as she picked up her wooden sword using her right hand and it was not effective for the target was too small. 

“What is going on?” Robin asked in a worried voice and then swiftly he noticed the flying cockroach. 

“Ah gods what is that huge thing doing here.” Robin said in a horrified tone of voice at the sight of it. 

“You are here, dad. Save us.” Lucina said as she grabbed the right side of Robin’s robe and Morgan grabbing the left side. Robin takes a deep breath, he is afraid of roaches, and no plan of actions in killing insects. 

Morgan, Lucina, and Robin screeched at the same time for the evil roach has once again taken flight.

“Chrom!” Robin shouted loudly as if his life depended upon it, the door slams open, and Chrom comes rushing in. 

“What is going on here?! Gods thought something horrible was happening.” Chrom said in a worried voice and noticing the cause of the commotion. He opens up his hands, slams them together in a big slap, and instantly the cockroach was killed. The threat had been swiftly destroyed by Chrom and he had no hesitation at all.

“Our hero. You certainly checkmated that fiend.” Robin commented in a somewhat shaky voice to his husband. “I was thinking of casting fire, but well that would have caused a fire. I’m glad you came and saved the day, Chrom.”

“I can’t believe all three of you are afraid of one cockroach. I could understand if there were several, but gods a single flying roach.” Chrom groaned while looking at his beloved family. Lissa walks in and notices the squashed roach in her older brother’s hand. The way Robin, Morgan, and Lucina are all huddled together with Chrom sighing deeply at them.

“I see you found the cockroach I planted here, heh.” Lissa said while smiling and Chrom gives her a look. “I didn't think it would cause such a huge fuss or anything.”

“I thought you were done with pranks, Lissa.” Chrom commented dryly and his arms crossed he should have known his younger sister would be responsible. Robin sits on the carpet with his daughter and son joining him.

“Have to once again give her a taste of her own medicine.” Robin muttered his nerves calming down a bit more from the fright of that huge hairy roach and he bet that Lissa deliberately found the biggest one that was around the entire area.

“To think Aunt Lissa would do that to us.” Morgan and Lucina said in a low betrayed whisper. They still love their Aunt of course, but this calls for payback as a form of a prank.The three of them plotting and planning while Chrom was scolding his younger sister.  
===================

#2

Lucina wondered where her younger brother has been going off to as of late. She heard Morgan’s voice and about to open the door, but then heard Inigo. A frown on her lips for that boy flirts with every girl in sight and will be a bad influence on her brother.

“And she kneed me in the groin.” Inigo groaned and sighs deeply. “Honestly, I love girls. They just don’t love me.”

“Well not every girl wants a boy.” Morgan stated flatly and noticing the other boy’s confused expression.

“Huh?” Inigo asked in confusion.

“Not to mention having a type whether it’s personality or appearance wise.” Morgan went on while stretching his arms out. 

“Why would not every girl want a boy?” Inigo asked curiously.

“Some prefer being alone while some want to be together with a girl.” Morgan replied and he leans against the stone wall. “Not to mention not everybody likes being chased. Some others prefer being the one doing the chasing. I’m not interested in girls.”

“Wait you like boys?” Inigo asked slowly to his friend.

“I only have eyes for one and we have been the best of friends for years.” Morgan commented while smiling and Inigo backs away a bit. 

“It’s not me, right?” Inigo asked in a worried voice.

“It’s Yarne and we have been going out for a week. Have been going out on dates every day it’s really fun and great.” Morgan replied and he wonders why Inigo backed away.

“You and Yarne won’t hit on me, right?” Inigo asked while looking into Morgan’s eyes watching as they widen in pure horror, lips parted in shock, and he is strongly reminded of when the one girl kneed him in the groin.

“Not everyone is a flirt. I would never ever cheat on my Yarne whether it’s with words or otherwise! I know Yarne would never cheat on me!” Morgan said loudly his tone of voice full of hurt and Inigo stares at him with wide eyes. He thought Morgan would punch or slap or kick him, but the younger boy did no such thing.

Lucina moved to the side and Morgan stormed out tears falling down his flushed cheeks. Inigo could only wordlessly stare after him wondering how he is going to fix this.

“Inigo stay the hell away from my little brother and from me. You truly disgust me.” Lucina snapped angrily at the stunned Inigo before running after her younger brother. She had no idea that Morgan and Yarne have been going out.

“I heard everything, Morgan.” Lucina said as she hugged her brother tightly and he looks up at her with tears in his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I know you would threaten him and say you’ll cut him into bloody bits if he messes up.” Morgan said in between hiccups. “Plus father would more than likely have his sword across his lap and give Yarne the talk. I know dad wouldn’t do that, but couldn’t tell him for didn’t want him to lie to father or anything.”

“I won’t tell your boyfriend I’ll cut him into bloody bits for after all that would be pretty much unspoken.” Lucina commented in a comforting voice and Morgan tightly hugs his older sister back.

Robin came across Inigo leaning against the stone wall, a sad expression on his face, and he couldn't just ignore it.

“Another failure flirting to the girls?” Robin asked calmly. Inigo sighs deeply and gods did he screw up.

“Robin do you think I’m handsome?” Inigo asked while looking down at the stone floor.

“So it’s about looks…I suppose some would consider you handsome, Inigo. I only have eyes for Chrom.” Robin stated calmly to him. 

“How can someone just have eyes for one person.” Inigo wondered for he finds all the ladies to be attractive in one way or another. 

“It is possible. There are some open relationships or where there are more than one person however there must be consent given. It is not for everyone.” Robin commented while stretching his arms feeling a bit stiff. “I can recommend some books which go into detail about this type of stuff." 

"I made Morgan cry.” Inigo admitted and he has never seen Robin’s eyes look so cold.

“What did you say or do to my son?” Robin asked him, his voice serious, and Inigo told him everything. He noticed that Robin did not get angry, how those brown eyes was full of disappointment, and to be honest that is the worst feeling in the world. 

“Do you understand what you did wrong?” Robin asked in a low voice and after their talk Inigo understood what he said which hurt Morgan so deeply.

“Yes.” Inigo replied in a whisper and nodding his head meekly. 

“It is better to start repairs before too much time passes. I will not mention this to Chrom for obvious reasons, Inigo.” Robin stated firmly before taking his leave.

Lucina walked Morgan to his bedroom. She helps him to his bed and tucks him in. His eyes looking puffy, lips bleeding a bit, and looking depressed.

“It will be okay.” Lucina whispered softly. 

“I shouldn't have yelled…Inigo was just being typical and thinking everybody is all into flirting.” Morgan muttered as he gripped his blanket. “What if he does not want to be my friend anymore?”

“Who needs to have someone like that as a friend?” Lucina asked questioningly and Morgan talks about how Inigo a few rare times does not mention girls along with how it is a bit funny about the epic failures. 

The door opens up and Lucina growls under her breath for it is Inigo. The boy that made her precious little brother cry. 

“I’m sorry for my words, Morgan. I had a talk with your dad and now I fully understand how I have wronged you. I’m deeply sorry and will you still please be my friend?” Inigo asked him, his heart heavy, and he notices Lucina.

“It’s alright. I forgive you, Inigo.” Morgan said in a hoarse voice. His voice hurts as does his eyes from crying.

“I will not forget. Next time you hurt my little brother I will cut you into tiny bloody bits.” Lucina whispered as she passed by him and Inigo gulps for gods Morgan’s older sister is scary as hell.

“I should have told you this instead of being my typical insensitive self. Congratulations to being in a relationship. Oh to think I thought I would be the first since I’m older than you.” Inigo commented while sighing and Morgan lets out a quiet laugh. “Ah I got you to laugh. Woe to me and my tragic failure with girls.” 

“I have a feeling your chances will change, my friend.” Morgan commented before closing his eyes. He had promised Noire that he would not tell Inigo about her crush on Inigo and briefly recalling her mentioning something about having Inigo learn his lesson.  
===================

#3

"Morgan and Marc come back here!" Lucina yelled as she chased after her younger siblings. Marc giggles and she keeps a firm grip on Morgan's hand knowing that her younger twin wants to go back to their older sister.

"Come and get us, sister!" Marc calls out playfully and dragging Morgan along with her by force.

"I'm getting tired, Marc." Morgan complains and his twin just laughs gleefully.

"I'm not tired at all." Marc commented cheerfully, her eyes shining, and Morgan puffs out his cheeks.

"We ought to stop running." Morgan muttered and Marc rolls her eyes for she is having such fun running.

"We will after a tiny bit more running. It's fun seeing our big sister getting so worked up." Marc told him while smiling brightly. The twins did not notice they are getting closer to a cliff. 

"Look out! Please stop!" Lucina screamed out a warning to her beloved siblings, but it was too late and within seconds the twins fell off the cliff. "Gods no!"

Lucina climbed down rushing forward and found her unmoving siblings. 

"Morgan...Marc..." Lucina gasped, knees falling onto the ground, and grasping their clasped hands. She carefully moved them onto her lap and wondering what to do. Gods how she wished that she had paid attention when Aunt Lissa had been trying to teach her how to heal. She has been so focused on sword fighting and not much else.

"Please hold on." Lucina cried out to them.

"Lucina...sorry..." Morgan gasped out, his head hurting, and tears running down his cheeks.

"Sorry...sis.." Marc whispered before closing her eyes and body going limp on Lucina's lap. 

"I failed you both. My dear little brother and little sister. I failed father as well I couldn't protect you. I failed dad too." Lucina sobbed, she tried to pick them up, and damnit they are so far from the castle. There are no horses or anything and it would be a difficult climb while carrying others.

Robin and Chrom had started searching after their children had not been sighted for a few hours. Lissa came with Robin and Chrom to the forest just in case there are any injuries. They discovered Lucina sobbing while holding Marc and Morgan. 

"I'm sorry." Lucina cried, her eyes puffy, and Lissa kneeling down to the ground.

"Marc is gone....I feel a very faint pluse from Morgan." Lissa whispered before using her staff using her most powerful heal onto him. Morgan slowly opening his eyes seeing his family in tears hearing them cry and he looked over at his unmoving twin.

"She is gone, Morgan." Morgan whispered in a heart broken voice and Morgan cried softly unable to cry loudly for his chest hurts. 

Chrom wordlessly picks up Marc in his arms while Robin carries Morgan up in his arms and Lissa holding Lucian's hand. Never again will their precious Marc laugh nor will they hear her cheerful and playful voice for she is no longer among the living.  
=========

#4

"It is just a bit of rain." Robin said to Lucina and Morgan. His two children hiding underneath Robin's robe. Lucina on his left side while Morgan being on the right. All cuddled under his robe, arms wrapped around his hips, and he could feel them trembling.

"There's a ton of thunder." Morgan whimpered and his grip becoming tighter around his dad. 

"Dad is the castle going to fall?" Lucina asked in a low whisper.

"The thunder is just big booms of loud noise." Robin commented as he hugged them and a smile on his lips. "The castle won't fall and if by the off chance that it does...Do not fear for I will protect you both. I have my tome on my lap."

"I hope father is okay." Lucina said quietly her voice barely being heard by Robin and Morgan.

"Father will be okay, Lucina." Morgan stated cheerfully, looking confidently at his big sister, and smiling widely at her. "He can get through anything just like how was able kill that scary big roach when we were all afraid of it."

Robin smiles fondly to himself while hugging his children closer to him and started telling them tales about Chrom while hoping for his beloved to return home tonight. The thunder not coming as often now. The rain slowly dying down and it is getting closer to the end.

"Gods that storm was terrible, Robin." Chrom groaned as he opened the bedroom door and noticing their children fast asleep on Robin's lap. A tome laying in arms reach of Robin.

"They have been like this for a while now. I don't want to wake them up. I was smart enough to have my legs out in front of me." Robin commented in a low hushed voice. 

Chrom grabbed a few towel which Robin had laid out just in case his husband returned tonight and dried himself off. 

Chrom grabbed a pair of pajama's and quietly walked into the bathroom to change after all he does not want to change in front of their kids even though they are fast asleep. 

Robin softly petting Lucina's and Morgan's hair they have the exact same hair color as Chrom. It was not long before Chrom came out of the bathroom. He gently and carefully lifted Lucina up from Robin’s lap.

“I feel a bit numb.” Robin informed him and Chrom nods his head.

“I’ll put Lucina into her bed and come back for Morgan, okay.” Chrom told him in a low hushed voice. Robin nods his head in agreement and Chrom quietly walked out with their daughter in his strong arms.

Robin moved Morgan so he is holding him in his arms. He wished that his legs would get some feeling back in them soon and carefully moved his legs side to side. Morgan still in a deep sleep snoring faintly and Robin held back a chuckle.

Chrom returned, carefully collecting Morgan up into his arms, and giving Robin a smile before walking off to put their son to bed. 

Robin can feel his legs again, but didn't feel like getting up so he put his head down onto the floor and turned onto his side. His brown eyes closing, this is not so bad, and too bad it is not soft like the ground. However it is nice and warm in the castle.

“Robin this isn't a good place for a nap.” Chrom scolded lightly as he picked Robin up into his arms. “No floor nap you, love. Into our bed you go and prepare yourself.”

“The floor isn't so bad, Chrom. Although not soft like the ground, but if there had been a blanket to soften it would be good.” Robin said tiredly and Chrom chuckles quietly. He places Robin onto the bed, Chrom taking off the robe, and putting his love under the blankets before getting into the bed next to him.

“I love you.” Chrom said to him before kissing Robin faintly on the lips. “I still remember when I first met you.”

“I love you too, Chrom.” Robin commented lovingly and hugging him tightly. “I still feel a bit guilty not finishing Grima off for he is just sleeping not defeated for all time.”

“Robin. I’m glad I did the finishing blow on him.” Chrom whispered as he hugged his Robin closer to him. “I would be devastated without you, my love.”  
============

#5

Lucina clenched her tiny fists and held them at her side to keep from punching those who dared to insult her family. Gerome standing by her side, glaring at a two of their classmates, and arms crossed. They are on the playground and there is about thirty minutes left until the teachers take them back inside the classroom.

"Lucina. It's disgusting you have a father and a dad." One of them commented and his eyes looking into her angry eyes. “Pitiful you will never know a mom’s love ever in your life.”

"No wonder you don't act like a girl at all. No mommy to teach you any better like how to act proper and lady like." The other boy said mocking to her.

'Father and Dad have told me that I can't be the first to throw any punches.' Lucina thought as she tightened her fists and trying to ignore them. 'However if they engage in any sort of pushing or hitting or anything of that sort. I will not hold back. Father taught me how to defend myself with my fists while dad taught me how with words.'

"My father and dad are the best. Bye jerks." Lucina stated firmly and Gerome standing protectively by her side. She turns around, planning to walk away, and suddenly her wrist was harshly grabbed. 

Lucina knew that it was not Gerome and it was not her little brother. She broke out of the grasp on her wrist, grabbed the wrist without looking back, and tossed him over her shoulder onto the hard ground. 

"Do not grab my wrist." Lucina snapped, her eyes flashing, and glaring down at the crying bully. Gerome stopped the other bully from pushing Lucina on her back and he firmly held the bully's arms behind. 

"Don't you dare try and hurt her." Gerome said coldly and he pushed him forward onto the ground. The two boys crying bringing the attention of their teacher. "You two are pathetic." 

Morgan walked over to his big sister and gave her a huge which calmed her down a great deal.

"No fighting is allowed." The teacher said while frowning. "Lucina and Gerome come with me."

Gerome pulls out his tape recorder from his pocket without the teacher noticing for his focus on Lucina. He pressed record on it and his actions going unnoticed.

"He grabbed my wrist." Lucina stated calmly to her teacher. She had been told that no one can touch her in anyway without her allowing it and if someone tried she has the right to resist.

"No reason to hurt him." The teacher told her and Morgan frowns to himself.

"My sister was walking away and he grabbed her." Morgan said slowly for he had seen and that was why he walked over to her to see what was wrong. He gently held out his sister's arm. "Look at the bruise he gave my big sister. He hurt her. Father and Dad always said we have the right to defend ourselves."

"...It was overboard...her throwing that poor boy onto the ground." The teacher commented while frowning. "Such a reckless girl could have thrown out her back or shoulder. Besides boys tend to tease girls they have a crush on, Lucina."

"Those boys insulted my dad and my father. Those boys insulted my family. Those boys called my beloved parents disgusting. They have insulted me." Lucina commented coldly, her fists clenched, angry tears in her eyes, and she wished that she was not a kid. "Would you want to have anything to do with those who disrespect, who insult, and degrade your family? If you do then you are a damn fool, teacher."

"How can you defend the two boys, teacher?" Morgan asked in confusion and he notices the redness in the teacher's face. "You are not making any sense. Are you okay, teacher? Should I call for the school nurse?"

"All three of you to the principal's office now." The teacher snapped. Lucina, Gerome, and Morgan followed the teacher to the principal office. Their parents were called before they could tell about what had happened.

Chrom, Robin, Cherche, and Henry walked into the office. It took about thirty minutes for them to arrive. Gerome having a hand on Lucina's right shoulder while Lucina held Morgan's hand with her left hand.

Gerome and Lucina explaining what had happened. Morgan adding what he had saw occured. Chrom's fist clenced, Robin looking calm, Cherche biting on her lip, and Henry wearing a scary smile upon his lips.

"I have something to share." Gerome pulls out the tape recorder and hits the play button. The teacher could feel his face grow pale in horror for that boy must have been recording. The principal's eyes wide in shock. Cherche and Henry take their son Gerome out of the room. 

"Do what you feel to be right, love. I leave it up to you." Chrom said in a low voice to his Robin. Chrom nestling Lucina and Morgan out of the room leaving it in Robin's hands for gods he wants to punch the teacher in the face so badly.

"We will be pressing charges." Robin said coldly and unforgiving. 

"Can't we talk this over?" The Teacher asked nervously and never before has he seen such a cold wrath before in his life.

"The time of talk is over. To think this school would have such teachers seems like it is going to hell in a hand basket." Robin stated in a chilling voice, his brown eyes flashing, and hands laying by his side. "No one gets away with harming my children whether it's with action or words. I'm pulling them out from this school and I will be home schooling them until I find a proper school for them." 

The teacher and the Principal were left speechless. Robin walked out of the office, asked for paperwork, and sat down.

"Chrom, I'm going to be quitting my office job. I will be home schooling our children until I can find a proper school for them." Robin commented calmly, but then thinks for a moment. "Lucina and Morgan do you feel a lot of attachment to this school?"

"I don't feel any real attachment to this school, dad. Expect for Gerome though that's all." Lucina commented in a low voice and Morgan nodding his head in agreement.

"Gerome will also be pulled out of this school. Henry can teach him until you find Lucina and Morgan a proper school. Then Gerome will attend the same school." Cherche said calmly and her husband nodding his head. She walks over collecting the paperwork. Gerome did not mind that he will be pulled out of this school his only attachment was Lucina and her little brother.

"Hmmm...Robin. We could combine our home school teaching and I could bring my son over. Twice the teachers and one peer." Henry suggested while smiling and he recieved a nod of agreement from Robin. "Oh, good. This is going to be so much fun." 

"We get to spend more time with dad." Morgan whispered, a smile on his lips, and Lucina gives a brief smile at her little brother. "It's great that Gerome will be joining us. Plus we will be getting to know Gerome's father and everything."  
============

#6

Robin was carrying Morgan's and Lucina's favorite flowers along with a big colorful blanket which Lucina had picked out a four ago. Chrom was bringing their favorite snack, drink, and a fairy tale book. 

All of it inside a picnic basket that Morgan had picked out four years ago mentioning how it was on sale and how such a pretty basket has become so cheap.

'I wonder what it would have been like if I had home schooled them.' Robin thought while holding Chrom's left hand tightly. 'I worked from home on my computer so I could spend more time with them.'

They have arrived at the location and Chrom placing the colorful blanket down. Robin taking the lovely pinic basket from Chrom and laying out the packaged items with trembling hands. Chrom placing the flowers and fairy tale book onto the blanket.

"We have come to visit you....Lucina and Morgan." Robin whispered softly, tears spilling from his eyes, and Chrom hugging him with one arm. Chrom biting down on his lip and tears in his eyes. "Our dear little ones."

It has been three and a half years since their beloved children were killed. It had happened when Lucina and Morgan were in school. There had been an intruder in the school. 

The security that day was lacking and easy to slip in. Lucina was the first one to be stabbed she had died protecting her little brother, but it was in vain for soon after Morgan was stabbed he had been unable to move and sobbing at his beloved sister being killed. They had been in the same class for Morgan had needed a challenge and he was able to skip up two grades hence in Lucina's grade. 

A total of seven kids were killed before the intruder was stopped. Lucina had been ten years old while Morgan was eight years old. Robin had been at home when he received the call and Chrom had been at work.

Life was not the same without their beloved children. Robin decided to get the same job as Chrom for he could not stand being alone and they work together barely letting each other out of their sights.

Robin takes a deep breath, bends down, picks up one of the bouquet of flowers, and placing them by Morgan's grave. Chrom did the same and placed the other set of bouquet of flowers by Lucina's grave. 

They had planted flowers a few years ago, those flowers are still thriving, and they keep on growing. Lucina’s grave is to the right while Morgan’s grave is to the left of Lucina’s. The sibling’s right next to each other.

Robin and Chrom placing the food along with the fruit drinks in-front of their children’s graves. They sit down on the blanket.

"I'll read your favorite fairy tale the one about the hero king, Marth." Robin said softly and Chrom handing him the book. 

They will never see their beloved kids grow up for their dear Lucina and Morgan had their lives stolen from them. Many parents do not want to be the one to bury their children. Robin and Chrom always visit them every Saturday without fail.  
=============

#7

Chrom carefully holding two year old Lucina in his arms and he watches as Robin walks around in a circle pacing around the bedroom pacing while thinking deeply. He smiles fondly at the familiar sight for his Robin tends to pace when deep in thought, coming up with ideas, and plans as to what shall happen next.

"So what do you think of the name, Morgan? It just popped it into my head and seems to be sticking." Robin told Chrom and his pacing has stopped. "Lucina and Morgan. Morgan and Lucina."

"Hmm...Sounds like a good name." Chrom commented calmly while smiling at him. Robin sits on the bed and Chrom carefully hands their daughter over to him. "Your stomach is bigger than when Lucina was in there. Maybe you'll have twins, love?"

Robin gaped at his husband, brown eyes wide, and Chrom chuckles. Lucina sound asleep in his Robin's arms and having peaceful dreams.

"Maybe the baby will be bigger than Lucian." Robin muttered for gods it had taken quite some time to decide on one baby name. Although it wouldn't be so bad for there to be more children in their lives.

"I think you are going to have twins, Robin." Chrom commented quietly while gently rubbing Robin's large stomach and smiling faintly. He would have put his ear against Robin’s stomach, but currently Lucina is being held and he does not wish to risk wanting her up. After all a baby needs their sleep not to mention it had taken quite some time for their daughter to fall asleep.

"Well then we would have to come up with a second name." Robin commented in a low voice and glances at his blue haired husband. "So have any idea's, Chrom?" 

"Well it would make sense to have another M...So I'm thinking Marc." Chrom told him, Robin thinks for a moment, and he nods his head in agreement.

In the end Chrom was indeed correct about how Robin is going to have twins. The one to come out first was a baby girl and they decided the name Marc suited her best rather than Morgan. The second to come was a baby boy and he was given the name of Morgan.


	6. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six Prompt: Domestic (Chrom/Male Robin: Chrobin). I might add more later on. Been feeling pretty lonely and such. Anyway hope you all enjoy.

#1

“Paper plates are the best.” Robin commented as he tossed his and Chrom’s dirty paper plates away. Sometimes Chrom tosses his own along with Robin’s dirty plates away it really depends on who is getting up to grab something to drink.

“Robin what is it called when lovers are living together? The term roommate does not sound right.” Chrom said to his lover and he watches as Robin smiles faintly at him.

“It’s called cohabitation.” Robin answered simply before washing his hands. “Although some would say we are living in sin since we are not legally married. Cohabiting and having a lot of sex, Chrom.”

Chrom’s cheeks flushed, he stares into Robin’s amused brown eyes, and glances away from him.

“So should we cut down on that?” Chrom asked slowly for maybe Robin needs a bit of a break.

“Not at all.” Robin replied swiftly to him and his brown eyes wide in shock at that suggestion from his lover. “Unless you want to cut down on that Chrom. If you do then I’ll take my dildo's out from retirement.”

“I’m not going to lose to any dildo's.” Chrom stated firmly. Robin blinked his eyes and thought for a moment.

“Are you getting jealous over a sex toy, Chrom?” Robin asked in amusement and Chrom’s cheeks are burning up.

“Damnit…Yes I am Robin…Gods..I can’t believe it.” Chrom groaned in embarrassment, covering his face, and Robin giving him a hug from in front.

“It’s alright.” Robin said comfortingly and Chrom sighs deeply to himself.

“I did not even know you own dildos.” Chrom muttered in a low voice and hugging his Robin back.

“Well it never came up and I retired them as soon as you asked me to become your lover.” Robin informed him. Chrom kisses the shorter man on the lips and Robin kissing him back with passion.

"I heard some people name their dildo's...Did you name yours?" Chrom asked curiously and watched as Robin's cheeks turned a bright red even the top part of his ears are red. "Robin?"

Robin buries his face onto Chrom's chest, arms around the taller man's hip, and muttered 'I named them after you...Chrom'. Chrom couldn't keep himself from smiling widely and his eyes nearly sparkling.  
===============


	7. In a Better Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. My tumblr UN is WonderlandIsAnIllusion.
> 
> Day Seven Prompt: In a Better Life (Chrom/Male Robin: Chrobin). I might add more later on. Been feeling pretty lonely and such. Anyway hope you all enjoy.

#1

“Chrom. What would you consider to be a better life?” Robin asked his beloved lover. Chrom laying on the sofa with Robin’s backside on his body and he has his arms wrapped around the shorter man’s hips. The grip was loose not tight around his Robin.

“Hmmm…Not sure to be honest. For I’m happy with you being in my life, Robin.” Chrom answered and after replying he kisses Robin on the neck causing the other man to laugh for it felt ticklish. “This is the best life and I can’t think of how it could be better. What about you?”

“I think things would be better and easier for you if I had been born a girl not a boy.” Robin said in a low voice, his brown eyes closed, and Chrom’s arms wrapped around a bit tighter in comfort. “In a better life I would be a girl. No one would talk bad about you or anything, Chrom. Our age difference is just two years and yet for some reason believe you lured me to you.”

“Robin.” Chrom did not know what to say and he feels Robin’s hands touching his hands.

“Some call me a gold digger just because you have quite a bit of money.” Robin muttered, sighs deeply, and resting his head onto Chrom’s strong shoulder. “Gossip is everywhere.”

“I love you, Robin.” Chrom whispered, holding him tightly, and he could feel tears starting to drop onto his shirt. His hand gently petting Robin’s hair and gods how long has his Robin been bottling that up inside of himself. “You are my beloved. I would go to hell and back. I would fight the world. I do not give a damn about others talking bad about me only that matters to me is you, Robin.”

“Chrom.” Robin mutters his voice slightly muffled.

“At times I have had nightmares, Robin.” Chrom said in a low voice and he sits up with Robin in his arms. “Of you saying let’s meet in a better life then you vanish and I could never find you.” 

“I didn’t know, Chrom.” Robin told him and his brown eyes wide in shock.

“Because I kept it buried like a dog hiding his bone. Let’s enjoy our life together. You and I.” Chrom muttered into his ear and pulling away to look at Robin’s expression. “No more talk about a better life if that is alright with you, love.”

“Okay.” Robin said simply and a smile slowly forming upon his lovely lips. Chrom smiles back at him.  
==========


End file.
